Changes
by amessoffand0ms
Summary: River Song's life seems to change on an almost daily basis-however, there's one that will change her life forever. Timebaby and River/11 fluff, with Amy and Rory thrown in for good measure.
1. Chapter 1

Changes-Part One: Ready Or Not?

Chapter 1

It was one of the pleasant patches of River Song's life. The Doctor and her parents knew her well, there was no immediate threat looming either-for once, everyone was happy and content.

It was a peaceful Saturday afternoon. The Doctor, Rory, and Amy were out-the Doctor had invited himself on a grocery shopping trip.

His wife however, had decided to stay in the Tardis, which was currently parked in her parent's living room.

She had been tired all the time recently, a Dalek invasion hadn't helped matters. She'd also been feeling quite ill, and had insisted that she drive the Tardis for their last three outings-something which her husband was not happy about, but even Amy admitted that she preferred her daughter's driving.

River was stood at the entrance to the console room, chewing her bottom lip. She suspected something, and a simple scan would either confirm or deny it.

She knew that she had to be quick, her parents and the Doctor had been gone for some time, and her husband had promised to cook her dinner.

The female sighed and made her way over to the console, her heart thudding and her breath shaky with nerves.

She set the scanner on herself, and closed her eyes.

A few seconds later, she opened them again.

An image appeared on the screen, according to the measurements it was no bigger than a sesame seed.

"A baby." River whispered. "I'm pregnant." She said in disbelief, resting her hand on her lower abdomen. "I'm pregnant."

According to the information listed to the left of the scanner screen, she was 5 weeks along.

A smile graced the female's lips. "I can't believe it. I'm having a baby-the Doctor's baby." She said, her smile growing wider until she was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

Of course, she knew that they were risks, her and her husband's baby would be sought after by every enemy they had in the universe-but she also knew that everything was going to be okay in the end.

She went into her and the Doctor's room to get dressed-she was still in her pyjamas.

River dressed in a pink top and a pair of jeans, not bothering to put shoes on, instead opting to stay in her comfy slippers.

Just as she was making her way back into the console room, her husband burst in.

"Sweetie!" Grinned River, making her way over to him and stretching up to give him a kiss. "How was Tescos?" She teased. "See any Daleks?"

"No." He frowned. "I did discover this fantastic concoction called a burrito, though. It's delicious." He grinned.

"Lovely." River chuckled-after all this time, despite his age, the Doctor still found out new creations on Earth and never ceased to be amazed by them.

He hugged her. "How are you, my love?"

"I'm okay thank you." She smiled. "And you?"

"I'm always alright when I'm with you." He beamed.

River blushed. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled.

"I have some news." River announced, making her way to the console, her husband following close behind.

"Are you all right?" he frowned.

"Yes." She beamed, and turned the scanner screen towards him- the image of their unborn child was still there.

He frowned for a moment longer, and then grinned. "You're pregnant?"

She nodded.

He walked towards her, still smiling. "That's fantastic." He murmured, cupping her cheek in his hand. "We're expecting our own little time lord."

"Or lady." She chuckled.

"True." He agreed. "What would you like for your lunch?"

"Hmm." River deliberated for a moment. "Cheese on toast, with onion marmalade."

"Your wish is my command. Which planet did you get that from, by the way? We need to buy another jar soon."

"I bought it the other day from the farmer's market that Rory and I went to." River reminded them as they strolled towards the Tardis kitchen, hand in hand.

"Oh yes." He remembered.

"For an intelligent time lord, you can be as daft as a brush sometimes!" His wife chuckled.

 _To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few weeks later...

The child of the Tardis walked around the spaceship, she was restless. She was nervous for the safety of her unborn child. For her and her husband's unborn child.

River, her parents, and the Doctor had visited another planet that day, and Amy and Rory were now back at their house, River and her husband were back in the Tardis.

She was in the living room of the blue box when the Doctor appeared at the doorway.

"River! What's up?" He asked, making her jump.

"Nothing." She blinked away the tears that had gathered in her eyes.

"I know that something's wrong." He said gently, making his way towards her and placing a hand on her back.

"Our baby, Doctor. Today we didn't run into trouble, how long will that last? What if we run into trouble the next time we go to another planet?"

"Oh, my love." He sighed, holding her close. "I will do anything to keep both of you safe whenever we visit other planets, universes, or worlds."

"Okay." She nodded. "I'm worried that I won't be a good mum."

"I'm sure that you will be." He reassured her. "I remember once we were walking around London, and we came across a lost child. You looked after them and stayed with them until their parents came."

"Oh yes." River remembered.

"That's what I imagine you to be like as a mum. You'll be brilliant." The Doctor reassured her.

She kissed him. "I know that you will be a great father. You love children, every time we see one you always chat to them." She beamed.

"Thank you. Do you think that Amy and Rory suspect anything?"

The female smiled and placed a hand on her abdomen. There was a small but noticeable bump protruding, she'd hidden it under a coat most of the time.

"Mum does, I know that. Dad probably doesn't." She said.

"I agree with that theory. Anyway, bed?"

"There's something that I'd like to do first." River made her way to the console room, her husband following her.

The professor made her way to the scanner, tapped a few times on the screen and set it on herself.

As before, an image of a baby appeared-closely followed by another.

"Twins?!" The Doctor gasped.

"Looks like it. They're no bigger than kidney beans." Said his wife.

"That's amazing." He rested a hand on her abdomen. "When will we find out what we're having?"

"Not for a while yet, by which time I shall be the size of a small whale."

"Hey, none of that! You are beautiful and I love you no matter what." He protested.

"I love you too. Now, let's go to bed, it's late." Said River, taking his hand.

Later on...

River had fallen asleep in her husband's arms. The Doctor was still awake, listening to her gentle breathing.

"You and me, parents eh? Who'd have thought it? Amy and Rory are going to be grandparents, they'll love that." He whispered, smiling down at her.

"Oh River, we're having twins. It's almost too good to be true, but it's not. For once in our lives, we're both safe and happy, the Ponds are too. I shall treasure this time, and I know that you and your parents will too."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"River?" Said Amy a few days later when her and her daughter were alone. Rory and the Doctor had gone out in the Tardis by themselves, leaving Amy and River alone.

"Hmm?" River said. The two of them were doing some drying up, they'd had a roast dinner for lunch. River hadn't been able to eat much, she wasn't feeling good. At nearly 9 weeks, she knew that she was beginning to show.

"Are you pregnant?" Amy asked her daughter outright.

"Yes, with the Doctor's baby before you ask. Babies." The other woman admitted, putting the last of the plates away in the cupboard.

Her mother struggled to take all of this information in. "Babies, are you having twins? How far along are you? Have you booked any appointments or anything?"

"Yes, I am expecting twins. No, I haven't booked any appointments or anything, I know how far along I am and that I'm having twins because I scanned myself using the Tardis scanner."

Amy hugged her daughter. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you." River beamed, hugging her Mum back.

They pulled apart. "So, when did you find out?" The ginger asked.

"A while ago, I had an inkling and it turned out to be right. My dear husband is overjoyed, of course. We both are." He daughter responded.

"Aww, bless. Shall we tell your dad when he gets home?"

"Okay." River said. "You're right, I really do need to book an appointment or something with someone, somewhere..."

"I know who can help. Kate Stewart, head of U.N.I.T." Said Amy as they sat down on the sofa in the living room.

"Oh, I've met her a couple of times." The other woman nodded. "She's all right. Are you sure that she'll be able to put me in contact with someone?"

"Yeah, she knows the Doctor after all." The ginger nodded.

"Okay, thank you." River beamed.

A while later...

The Doctor and River were cuddled up together in the cinema room of the Tardis, having just watched a romcom (her choice.)

"I'm glad that my parents took the news okay." River said, lifting her head to gaze at her husband.

"Rory did an excellent goldfish impression." Her husband chuckled. After River had told him the news, Rory's mouth had hung open for five minutes before he got over his surprise and enveloped her in a hug, and had shook the Doctor's hand.

"He did." She smiled.

"I still can't believe it... All this." He rested a hand on her tummy.

"Me neither." River agreed. "Amy said that we should go to Kate Stewart, because, well..." She trailed off, tears in her eyes.

"My love, what's wrong?" He asked, holding her close.

"Because, as much as I'm happy about this, I'm afraid that things will go wrong, so I'd like to see a medical doctor." She explained, searching his face for a reaction.

"Okay, that's perfectly understandable. It's okay." The Doctor gently wiped her tears away with the pads of his thumb.

"Good." She took a shaky breath. "Bed? I'm rather tired."

"Hmm." He agreed, standing up and pulling her towards him. "I don't think that we should go to sleep straightaway, though..." he said, kissing her neck.

"Suddenly, I'm not so tired after all." She grinned, looping her arms around his neck and kissing him, allowing her to carry her to their bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few weeks later...

River was now 12 weeks pregnant, and it was the day that she and the Doctor were going to see Kate to see if she could put them in contact with anyone.

River woke up with a yawn, the Doctor was still asleep behind her, spooning into her back.

She turned over and kissed him. "Good morning, Sweetie." She murmured into his ear.

His eyes fluttered open. "Good morning, my love." He beamed, holding her close and kissing her. "And hello to you two, too." he placed a hand on her bump.

His wife chuckled, and as she did so she felt a fluttering in her lower abdomen. She gasped.

Her husband frowned. "Are you okay, River?"

"Yes, I just felt one of our children telling us that they're here." She said in wonderment.

"That's amazing." The Doctor smiled at her. "Hello, little ones. I'm your Dad." He said to her bump.

"And I'm your Mummy." River joined in. "And we love you both, so much."

"We do." The Doctor agreed. "We certainly do. And when you're older, we'll tell you stories about our adventures together. Of Daleks, Cybermen..."

"Zygons and the Slitheen." She finished.

"Maybe we'll leave the Slitheen until when they're older, we don't want to give them nightmares."

"True." River nodded. "Oh, Doctor..." She sighed, dipping her head.

"What's the the matter?" He asked in concern, lifting her chin in order for her to look at him.

"I'm worried... What if the next time we go on an adventure, I do something stupid and I lose them?" She asked, gazing at him.

"Hey." He soothed. "I remember when we visited Ako, there was a slight hint of threat and you put your hands protectively on your bump. You'd do anything to protect them and they're not even born yet."

Tears of emotion welled up in her eyes. "Oh my love... I know that you would too." She smiled, kissing him.

"See, everything will be all right. I know it will be, this time." The Doctor reassured her.

"I know, I suppose that we had better get up." She sighed, "Care to join me for a shower?"

"Of course." He grinned.

A while later...

By now, the pair were dressed. The Doctor was in his usual bow tie, tweed jacket, shirt, black shoes and trouser combination and his wife was wearing a dark pink maternity top which showed her bump off well, and a pair of dark blue jeans. On her feet she wore a pair of pink pumps, her feet were sore, despite her husband offering her a foot massage, she had ticklish feet-not that she'd ever admit that to him.

"You look beautiful." The Doctor complimented his wife as she made her way into the console room.

"Thank you, I need to buy some more maternity stuff some time. I never thought that it would be you and me, having a baby and everything... But I'm glad. And so happy, the happiest I have ever been."

"Me too." He said, giving her a peck on the lips. "May I come with you, when you go shopping?"

"For maternity stuff? Okay." She wrinkled her nose.

"It's just something that I'd like to do... You know, us being a normal couple and that." He said, sliding an arm around her waist.

"Okay, I'd like that. Shall we get going?"

"Yep." His free hand settled over the console's controls.

"Sweetie, if you don't mind, I'd like to walk." River announced.

"Okay." He nodded, taking her hand and strolling out of the Tardis.

Together, they wandered to the Tower Of London.

"Hello, it's The Doctor. And this is my wife, River Song." He said, holding up the psychic paper to a guard when they got to the entrance.

"I love it when you call me that." She said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

They were taken up to a large room with soldiers milling about.

"Have you seen Kate Stewart anywhere? Could we see her, please?" River asked one.

"Ah, hello Doctor." A voice said behind them.

They turned to see Kate making her way towards them with a smile on her face.

"Kate!" He smiled, shaking her hand.

"Hello, long time no see." She beamed. "And River Song, a pleasure to see you again." She smiled, shaking the other woman;s hand.

"You too, Kate."

"Right, what can I do for you?" Kate asked.

"Well, as you can see I, we're expecting..." River began.

"Yes, congratulations."

"Thank you." River smiled. "The thing is Kate, the babies that I'm carrying are a mixture of human and Time lord... Do you know of any doctors that would be able to advise me, carry out scans and things?"

"Generally make sure that you're all okay?"

River nodded.

"Hmm, well the hospital of Bonata might be able to help you." Kate pulled a notebook and pen out of her pocket and wrote something down, tearing the piece of paper out and handing it to River. "Here, coordinates for the Tardis."

"Thank you. How do you know them?" River enquired.

"I know everything." The other woman chuckled. "Congratulations again. When your babies arrive, bring them in to see us."

"We definitely will, for now we'd better be getting on." Said the Doctor. "Thank you again Kate, for all of your help."

"Anytime." She smiled, and with that the Doctor and his wife made their way back to the Pond's house, where the Tardis was situated.

"Right." The Doctor said once they were inside the Tardis.

"Can I fly her?" River asked.

"Of course you can my love." He beamed, letting her fly them to Bonata.

They came to a stop, and the Doctor noticed with a smile that River had left the brakes on.

"Right, I shall go first." The Doctor announced, and opened the front door.

He was greeted by a world with blue grass and a green sky, and a large white building a couple of hundred feet away. Men and women in scrubs were milling about, a slightly golden tinge to their skin.

"Hmm, I think that there's a hint of alien in there." River said, who had appeared next to him, standing on tiptoes to see over his shoulder.

He turned his head and kissed her nose. "You're adorable, standing on tippy-toes. Definitely."

She scowled. "I am not adorable."

"Oh yes you are." He smiled affectionately.

"Hm." She huffed.

He stepped out of the Tardis. "Care to join me?" He asked, holding a hand out.

"Of course." River smiled, taking his hand and pulling the Tardis door shut behind her.

They made their way to the maternity wing of the hospital.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor and this is my wife River Song." The Doctor said to the receptionist at the desk, once again holding up the psychic paper. "My wife is pregnant with twins and requires someone to take a look at her."

The receptionist smiled. "Of course Doctor. I'll go and find someone."

"Thank you." He smiled, and the receptionist hurried off.

River sat down on one of the waiting room chairs, it wasn't much different to one back in 2016.

The Doctor sat down next to her. "Nervous?" He asked, rubbing her arm.

"A bit." She admitted. "I'm sure that out little ones will be just fine." She responded, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I hope so, they're a couple of fighters just like their mum-and grandmother, come to think of it."

"They are." River agreed, just as the receptionist returned with a woman wearing scrubs, with brunette hair tied back in a pony tail and a friendly smile on her face.

River and her husband stood up.

"Hello," said the woman. "I'm Lucy Bradshaw, consultant here."

"I'm the Doctor." He introduced himself, shaking her hand.

"And I'm River Song." River smiled.

Lucy shook River's hand. "Pleased to meet you both."

"You too." The Doctor and River chorused.

"This way." Said Lucy, gesturing down a corridor. "So, River how far along are you?" She asked, beginning to walk down the corridor, the other two following close behind.

"Three months, approximately. According to the Tardis scanner, anyway. And it's twins." River replied.

"Okay." Lucy nodded, opening a nearby door. "Do come in."

The couple followed Lucy into the room.

It was similar to a doctor's room in Amy and Rory's time-a couch with blue paper on it, and a desk with a computer on a desk, complete with a chair.

"Right River, if you'd like to pop up onto the couch and pull your top up, then we can do a scan." Said Lucy, sitting at the computer. "Is it okay if I put your details into the system?"

"Of course." River nodded, laying down on the couch and doing as the female doctor asked.

The Doctor sat down next to his wife and held her hand, and the two exchanged a small smile.

Lucy asked River a couple of questions about her pregnancy, then pulled up a scanner with a transducer attached to it.

River tensed, thinking that the liquid that was used with the scanner would be cold as she'd heard, but was pleasantly surprised when it was squirted onto her tummy-the liquid was purple, and warm. She breathed a sigh of relief.

They all turned towards the scanner screen, and the Doctor and his wife saw their unborn children for the first time.

"Wow..." River breathed. "They're ours?"

"They are amazing..." The Doctor agreed.

Suddenly, they heard something. One, two, three, four heartbeats.

"Two hearts, they're time lords all right." The Doctor smiled, squeezing River's hand and dropping a kiss to her forehead.

"They definitely are." His wife smiled.

"I'd say you're about 3 months along, and you're due on the 20th of December." Said Lucy. "And your babies are looking very healthy, you're all doing absolutely fine."

Both the Doctor and River breathed a sigh of relief.

"They're due around Christmas time." River said, a smile on her face. Christmas was her favourite time of year, and the arrival of her and her husband's babies would make it even better.

"They are." Her husband agreed. "That's fantastic."

"Would you like a scan picture?" Lucy asked them.

"Yes please." Said River.

Lucy printed a scan picture out, handed it to the Doctor, and then put the scanner away, giving River some tissue paper to wipe her tummy with.

As the consultant typed some more information into the computer, River wiped her tummy and pulled her top back down, sitting up on the couch.

"Right, I'll see you in a month or so?" Lucy suggested. "For another checkup?"

"Okay." River nodded, and the couple were shown out, Lucy telling them that she was looking forward to seeing them next time.

The Doctor gazed down at the scan picture, a wide grin on his face. "I'm in awe... I can't believe that you're carrying our children. You're amazing."

"Thank you, Sweetie." She smiled. "I'm so happy-we're together, and we have two children on the way."

"I couldn't ask for anything more." He agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was a couple of weeks later.

River woke up early, and made her way to her living room.

It had a purple carpet, with Tardis blue sofas, a TV, and several artifacts from her adventures scattered around the room.

Her favourite was a red cactus that she'd collected, it was one of the few plants that she didn't kill off, it needed little watering.

A picture of her, the Doctor, and Amy and Rory was situated on the sideboard. It was one of River's favourites, taken a couple of months ago.

She was writing her diary, she'd been neglecting it recently.

River was so engrossed and wrapped up in her own thoughts and her writing that she didn't notice her husband stood at the doorway watching her, a gentle smile on his face.

The Doctor cleared his throat and she jumped. "You startled me!" She growled at him, turning to face him and scowling.

"Hmm." He hummed, making his way towards the sofa and sitting down next to her.

She sighed. "I suppose that I do love you, really."

Her husband chuckled. "I love you too. So very much."

She kissed him. "I love you too, Sweetie." She replied, laying her head on his shoulder and resuming her writing.

"What're you writing? And don't say spoilers." He tapped her nose affectionately.

"Just about us." River paused. "And the twins-how happy we are to be expecting."

He smiled and read her diary, River's love for her husband and their unborn children shone through.

"We are." He agreed.

River finished writing and shut her diary. "So, shall we go shopping today? Or rather, I go shopping and you accompany me?"

"Hmm, I'd like that." He nodded.

"Right." His wife got up. "I'd better go and have a shower and get dressed-I'm quite hungry too."

"I'll make you some breakfast, what would you like?" He asked, standing up also.

"Well..." She dipped her head.

"Yes?" He prompted.

"Fish fingers and custard." She said. When the Doctor began to grin, she scowled. "It's the twin's fault! They inherited your genes!"

"They inherited yours too, my love. Okay, fish fingers and custard it is."

"I'd like a glass of orange juice too." River chipped in.

"Okay, your wish is my command." He beamed, giving her a peck on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sweetie."

A while later...

"So, where to first?" The Doctor asked as they entered Mothercare, they'd travelled into London in the Tardis.

"We are not going to get distracted looking at cute baby stuff, I need to get some new clothes! I'm getting bigger every day." River sighed, consulting the store map-she'd forgotten her glasses.

"And more beautiful." He reassured her.

"Thank you Sweetie. According to this, maternity clothes and things are on the first floor, we'll have to find a lift or an escalator." Said his wife.

"Okay." The Doctor nodded.

"About the nursery, for the twins I mean..." River said as the couple made their way to an escalator.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I asked the Tardis if she wouldn't mind if we decorated the nursery ourselves-I told her to hums for yes and once for no. She hummed twice. She's going to paint it, but that's it." River said as they went up the escalator, the Doctor's hands around his wife's waist.

"Okay, that sounds good." He said, dropping a kiss to her cheek.

They got to the second floor and River stepped off the escalator, closely followed by her husband.

He held her hand. "Right, let's get to it."

"Sweetie, are you there?" River asked a while later, poking her head out of the changing cubicle she was currently in to look for her husband.

"Yes?" Her husband asked, turning round on the stool he was sitting on.

River made her way out of the cubicle, wearing a polka dot top and black trousers. "What d'you think?" She asked, biting her lip nervously.

He smiled, and she visibly relaxed. "As usual my love, you look absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you, I wasn't quite sure about it." His wife smiled. "I think that we're done, for now. Let me get changed and then we can go home."

"Okay." The Doctor nodded. "River?"

"Hmm?" She turned.

"I love you." He kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you too." River smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A couple of weeks later...

River woke up to the sound of the Doctor tinkering with the central console room, chattering to his time machine. The Tardis had moved their room yet again, to next to the console room this time.

"You know, Sexy, I'm so pleased that everything's worked out with River. I'm the happiest I've been in years-dare I say, my life. I know that the twins will be fantastic at flying you, and that River will be an amazing mum-she already loves them so much, as do I. I wonder if they'll have curly hair like her?" The Doctor rambled happily.

River, who was leaning against the doorway to the console room, cleared her throat. "Good morning, my love."

He turned and smiled at her. "Hello, darling." The Doctor smiled, making his way towards her. "How's my beautiful wife and children?"

"We're all okay thank you." River beamed.

"Good good." He smiled, standing next to her and wrapping his arm around her waist. "I love you."

"I love you too." She beamed, laying her head on his shoulder. "I hope that our children do inherit my curly hair-we'll have a hard time trying to brush it though." She chuckled.

He smiled. "Looking forward to tonight?" He asked. The two of them were attending a birthday party for one of the dignitaries of Galliffrey.

"I suppose." River huffed. "I don't have anything to wear, though."

"Ah, about that." He took her hand and led her to their room.

"What's going on?" River asked in confusion.

"Shut your eyes." He ordered as they got to the doorway of their room.

"Okay." River obeyed. She heard him opening the door, and then he led them inside.

"You can open them now." He said gently.

There, hanging from the side of the wardrobe, was a Tardis blue dress. It was long sleeved, with a sweetheart neckline, which glittered with little diamonds.

"Is that for me?" River asked.

"Yes, of course. I found it in the console room this morning. It's a present from Sexy."

"Oh, thank you!" River said, the Tardis hummed in response. "I'll try it on later."

"And," He said, nodding towards the foot of the wardrobe where there was a pair of silver glittery shoes, the smallest of heels on them.

"They're lovely." His wife smiled, as she noticed a bag on the seat in front of her dressing table, along with some earrings to match the rest of her outfit. The Tardis never failed to amaze her, despite the amount of time she'd spent on it.

"Not bad, eh?" He asked.

"Yep." She agreed.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door of the Tardis.

"Ah, that'll be Amy, I asked her to get us some more fishfingers and custard as you're eating it all the time." Said the time lord.

"For the last time, it's the twin's fault, not mine!" River rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say, Sweetie." He grinned, digging her in the ribs.

She squealed in shock. "I'll get you back for that!"

A while later...

River sat at her dressing table, and applied the finishing touches to her makeup.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in, I'm ready" River called.

Her husband walked into the room, wearing a tux, complete with a Tardis blue bow tie to match River's dress.

The female turned to him. "I must say, Sweetie, you look very handsome."

"Thank you, and you look beautiful."

"Thank you." She beamed, standing up. "Have you got the coordinates for this party?"

"Yes, why d'you ask?"

River smiled at him.

"No, River. Not again, I like flying the Tardis!"

River fluttered her eyelashes at him. "Please, Sweetie?"

"Fine."

"Thank you." She grinned triumphantly .

"You are irritatingly persuasive." He stated.

She took his arm. "Yes husband, I am. Anyway, have you got the coordinates for the party?"

"Yes, they're on a sticky note on the console."

"Right, let's get to it then." River replied, and the pair made their way to the console room.

A while later...

"Can we go home yet?" River sighed as her husband sat back down next to her.

The couple were now at the party. Speeches had been made, and it was now time for the dancing.

"Oh come on, just one dance?" He tried to persuade her. The Doctor had been dancing for a while, and under River's orders hadn't danced with any of the men.

"I'm tired." She complained.

At that moment, there was an announcement from the DJ.

"And now we have "Thinking Out Loud", from the Doctor to River Song."

River blushed as several of the other party guests turned to look at them. "Seriously? And how did you get that song to play here, it's from Earth!"

He tapped the side of his nose. "Spoilers. So my love, may I have this dance?"

She smiled at him. "Of course you can, you soppy man."

"You love me." He replied, drawing her close.

"I do." She smiled.

The song began to play and the two began to dance.

The Doctor whispered the lyrics of the song into her ear. They'd heard it once playing on the radio at Amy and Rory's house, and they'd agreed that it was their song.

When they were on the Tardis, the Doctor had often played it. River always heard it, and had many happy memories of slow dancing around the Tardis machine to the song with her husband.

River rested her head against her husband's, and in all of her long life she'd never felt so happy and content.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"He promised that he'd be here! Where is he, hmm? Off in that bloody box again! I'll kill him when I see him, again!" River growled, rubbing her bump.

The Doctor had gone off alone in the Tardis almost two weeks ago, leaving River with her parents.

"He'll come back, he always does." Amy tried to reassure her daughter.

"What if he doesn't, Mother? What if he comes back 10 years down the line and the twins have no idea who he is?" River stood, hands on hips and glared at her mum.

Amy stood in front of her daughter and placed her hands on her shoulders, RIver's curly hair tickling her fingers. "Listen, Melody. The Doctor loves you and the twins so much-he'd rip an entire universe apart just to keep you safe, I know that."

River sighed, and at that moment the familiar "vroorp, vroorp" sound of the Tardis was heard. River and Amy breathed a sigh of relief as the Tardis came into view.

As soon as she could tell that the Tardis had landed, River opened the blue door and stepped inside.

Her husband was at the console, looking very guilty.

"Ahem." She cleared her throat .

He turned to her. "River, I am so sorry. I got caught up in something, as usual. I was so, so worried about you."

River burst into tears. "How could you?! You idiot, I thought that you weren't going to come back!" She sobbed.

The Doctor walked towards his wife, holding her close. "I'm sorry." He said, kissing her on the forehead. "I love you."

She lifted her head to gaze at him. "I love you too, you idiot. Now come on, we've got somewhere to be."

He frowned. "Where?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's the 20th of September, I'm 6 months along remember? Time to see if we're expecting 2 time lords, ladies, or one of each."

"Of course, how could I forget?" He said, keying the coordinates into the Tardis, and with a screech of the brakes they were off.

A while later...

The Doctor and his wife were snuggled up together on one of the sofas in her living room. They had a couple of hours yet before River's appointment, so the Tardis was travelling slowly through time and space.

"River?" The Doctor said.

"Yes, Sweetie?" She lifted her head.

"You know that I'll never leave you, right? I'm sorry again about worrying you. I love you and the twins so much." He said, gazing at her and reaching out to tuck a stray piece of curly hair behind her ear.

River kissed him."I love you too. I know."

By some miracle, the Doctor had gone back in time and changed River's fate in the library-even she wasn't sure how he'd done it, but now she wasn't condemned to die-meaning that, she could spend as much time with her husband as she wished without either having to worry about what was to come.

They sat together in a peaceful silence, drinking in each other's presence.

Suddenly, River gasped and placed a hand on her tummy.

"What's up?" Her husband asked

"One of the twins has just kicked." She smiled, taking his hand and placing it on her tummy.

Again, there was another kick. River and her husband grinned at each other.

Happy tears gathered in River's eyes. "They're amazing." She beamed.

"They are." The Doctor agreed, placing a kiss to her forehead.

River cuddled into him. "What d'you think they're going to be? The twins I mean?"

"Baby Daleks?"

She chuckled and gave him a gentle shove. "Gender wise, I mean."

"Oh, I don't know. I don't mind. One of each would be nice."

"I agree. After these 2, well, would you..." She stuttered nervously.

"Like some more? Of course I would." He beamed. "To have a family with you is a dream come true, my love."

River smiled. "Ditto."

With a familiar, vroorp, vroorp, the Tardis came to a stop, indicating that they'd reached their destination.

River stood up, grabbed her coat, and made her way to the console room. "Come on!"

His wife's enthusiasm was infectious, the Doctor got up and followed her.

A few minutes later...

The happy couple were in the waiting room, waiting not so patiently for Lucy to call them in. Finally, they spotted her walking towards them.

The couple stood up.

"Hello." Lucy greeted them. "If you'd like to come with me, I can tell that you're excited."

"So, River, how have you been?" Lucy asked as River made herself comfortable.

"I've been suffering with back pain, but apart from that I'm okay." River replied, laying down and pulling her top up in order for Lucy to do the scan. She winced as her back jolted.

"What's up?" The Doctor asked worriedly.

"My back."

"We'll prescribe you something for the pain." Said Lucy, pulling the scanner.

"Thank you. The twins kicked for the first time today, the twins I mean. It all seems much more real now." River grinned

"Aww, yes that's always a special moment." Lucy replied as she squirted some purple gel onto River's tummy. "You want to know the gender, yes?"

"Mm-hm." River nodded.

The three turned their attention to the scanner screen-the image of the twins appeared, along with the steady "da dum, da dum, da dum" of their 4 heartbeats.

"They're amazing." The Doctor beamed.

"They are." River agreed, tears gathering in her eyes, as always when she saw their unborn children.

"I'm very happy to say that the twins are absolutely fine, and that you are expecting a baby girl and a baby boy."

"I can't wait to tell Rory and Amy." River grinned.

Lucy did a couple more checks, and then put the scanner away, giving River some tissue to wipe her tummy with.

A few minutes later...

"I'm so excited! A boy and a girl, that's fantastic! Oh, we need to think of names..." Said the Doctor when they got back to the Tardis.

"They're not going to be born right this second, Sweetie." River reassured him.

"Hmm, you're right. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her close. "I love you."

"I love you too." River replied, snuggling into him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A couple of weeks later...

River Song opened her eyes. Her head felt fuzzy and her mouth was dry. She tried to sit up, and her head swam.

She lay back down and turned towards her bedside table, and tapped the red button that her husband had installed. It sent a signal to his sonic screwdriver, wherever he was. It had been installed just in case River went into labour early-needs must, though.

The Doctor rushed into the room. "River, what's the matter?"

He stopped when he saw how ill his wife looked. "My love?"

"We need to go to Lucy." River croaked. "Check on the twins."

"Okay." He said, and slipped into bed beside her.

"What're you doing? You'll get sick." River said.

"I want to be here for you. I'll go, if you'd prefer?"

"No, stay." River sat up and cuddled into him. "I love you, you soppy idiot."

"I love you too."

A while later...

The Doctor helped River out of the Tardis and into the hospital on Bonata.

River's head was spinning, she could barely concentrate.

The Doctor saw that his wife was struggling, and picked her up bridal style.

She didn't protest, instead she snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes.

He carried his wife into the hospital.

"Doctor, River! What's the matter?" Said a familiar voice behind him.

The Doctor turned. "Lucy, thank the Gods! River's sick, really sick. She can barely stand up, she's been vomiting and she's got a sore throat. The first thing that she told me to do when she woke up was to check on the twins."

"Right, we'll get her into a side room." Said Lucy.

A while later...

The couple were now back at the Tardis. Lucy had prescribed River some painkillers, along with something to clear her head.

The Doctor led his wife to the kitchen, she took some painkillers along with a drink of water.

"River?" He asked gently.

She looked at him. "Yes?"

"Is it okay if, and don't take this the wrong way because I know that you won't feel up to anything- I wondered if I could help you to have a bath? No funny business, I promise."

"Okay, I'd like that." She beamed.

A few minutes later...

The Doctor guided his wife into the water of the swimming pool in the Tardis.

River's body temperature fluctuated, the Tardis managed to keep her warm or cool without causing the Doctor discomfort.

River rested her head against his chest for a few moments, getting used to the water. Her head was less fuzzy now, the Tardis had put some herbs into the atmosphere to make her child feel better.

The Tardis felt bad for River, and wanted to do everything she could to help her.

The Doctor began to wash River's hair. She leaned back against him with a sigh. She loved having her hair washed, especially when she was poorly.

A while later...

River and the Doctor were on their way to River's living room when they ran into Amy.

"Melody? What's the matter?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm okay, just got a bit of a cold." Her daughter replied.

Amy gave her daughter a hug. "If you need anything you know where we are, yeah?" She said, giving River a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you, mum." Said River.

"I love you too." Amy beamed, and they parted ways.

The Doctor and his wife made their way into her living room. On the coffee table there was a cup of chicken soup and some cheese crackers, River's favourite thing to eat when she was sick.

"Thank you, Sexy." River murmured, sitting down on the sofa and taking a sip of her soup-it was at just the temperature she liked.

The Doctor sat down next to her and she curled into him.

"Thank you for today." River said.

"It's okay, it's what I'm here for." He said, kissing her forehead.

River smiled as she felt one of the twins kick. "Hello, little one."

"Twins, you need to be good for your Mummy because she's poorly. No moving around at silly o'clock at night, she's very tired." Said the Doctor.

"I'm okay, Sweetie." His wife chuckled. "I'm so lucky to have you. You care so much for me-I love you, so much."

"You'll make me blush." He laughed. "I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Sweetie? Sweetie?" Said River a few days later. She was feeling a lot better, and was eager for her husband to wake up-it was time to go baby shopping!

"Mm? Her husband's eyes fluttered open.

"Come on! It's 8 o'clock, the shops will be opening soon!" Said River excitedly.

"Someone's feeling better." The Doctor observed with a chuckle. River was already dressed and showered, she'd had some breakfast too.

"I am! Come on, get up!" She insisted.

"If you say so." He said, and got up.

"Finally!" She said.

The Doctor smiled. There was a spring in River's step and a smile on her face.

"I love you." He said, placing a kiss on her nose, and went to get dressed.

"I love you too." She said. At this, one of the twins kicked, almost in protest.

"Yes, I love you too!" River chuckled. "Me and your Daddy need to think of some names for you two today." She said.

"I've been thinking about that. How about Oscar for a boy?" The Doctor suggested, making his way back into the room. He was wearing his usual tweed jacket, white shirt, black boots and trousers, along with a red bowtie and braces.

"That's lovely." Said River, rubbing her bump. "I like that. Yes-Oscar. Oscar Jacob Song."

"Hello, Oscar Jacob Song." The Doctor said to River's bump.

"We have a name for our son." River beamed. "And I think that I have a name for our daughter."

"Yes?"

"Well, I told you once that we're all fairy tales. I thought Aurora for our little princess." River suggested.

"Yes, Aurora!" He beamed. "Could her second name be Isobel, perhaps?"

"Yes, that fits rather nicely. Why Isobel?" She enquired, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"It was my mother's name." He replied, sadness fleeting briefly across his face.

"Oh, okay." She rubbed his back gently, doing her best to comfort him. "Aurora Isobel and Oscar Jacob Song. I think that they're perfect names."

"Me too." He said, brightening up and kissing her. "Come on." He continued, standing up.

A while later...

"River! Look at this! It's so cute!" The Doctor said, holding up a purple babygrow with "Mummy and Daddy's Little Princess" on it.

"Yes Sweetie, that's lovely, but she's already got one like that, it's green instead of purple though." River sighed. They'd bought nursery furniture, nappies, toys, and clothes-she was exhausted and hungry. He husband's enthusiasm was lovely to see, but her patience was wearing a little thin.

"That's not a very girly colour." He said, wrinkling his nose.

"My daughter can wear whatever colour she wants." River snapped.

"Our daughter." He corrected her.

"Yes, Sweetie." She sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, my love." He said. "Come on, let's get to Amy and Rory's." He said, leading her towards the exit of the store. They'd payed a few minutes previously, the Doctor was convinced that the cashier was a Zygon in disguise.

"Hmm? I didn't know that we were going round to theirs."

"Yes, last minute invitation to tea. I can't come, I've got repairs to do on Sexy." Said her husband as they entered the ship. The Tardis hummed in welcome at the pair.

"Oh, okay." River nodded.

They went to Amy and Rory's, River was dropped off at their front door rather quickly, the Doctor flew off again before she had the chance to draw breath.

"That man!" She huffed, and rang the doorbell.

"Melody!" Rory beamed. "Come on in."

"Thank you." Said River. "The Doctor's got repairs to do on the Tardis. I hope that he isn't going to be away for two weeks like he was last time." She sighed, making her way into the kitchen where Amy was scowling at the cooker.

"Ever since that husband of yours soniced this cooker to "repair" it, it hasn't been the same since." The Scot scowled.

"Don't blame me! What're you cooking?" River asked.

"Carrot cake."

"Ah, well the Tardis doesn't like it when I try to cook it so maybe the two are connected?" Her daughter suggested.

"Oh.."

"Exactly. I'm not that hungry yet, anyway." River replied.

"I'll send Rory out to get some doughnuts later on." Said Amy as they made their way into the living room. "Good day?" She asked as they sat down.

"Yeah, we went baby shopping. We're expecting a boy and a girl." River said proudly.

"Oh, congratulations! Have you thought of names yet?" Rory enquired.

"Yes, Aurora Isobel and Oscar Jacob. The Doctor dropped me off before I could draw breath, I hope that he's not going to be ages." River sighed.

"Oh, I don't think so. Not this time." Her father answered. Amy elbowed him in the ribs.

"What's going on?" River asked.

"Er, nothing." Amy and Rory said quickly.

Their daughter knew that something was up, but didn't pursue it.

A while later...

The family were just finishing up their tea when there was a familiar "vroorp, vroorp."

"Ah, at last." Said Amy.

"Am I bad company?" River frowned.

"No, it's just that all the baby talk was getting a bit much. It's nice to see you happy, though." Said Amy, giving her daughter a hug.

"Hmm, I bet that you'll be first in line to baby sit when the twins are born." River pointed out.

"That's true." Said her mum as she opened the front door.

There on the road was the Tardis-but no Doctor waiting outside.

"Has she flown herself here? Is the Doctor okay?" River fretted.

"I know he is. Melody, you have to trust me on this." Amy said, looking directly into her daughter's eyes. The light mood of the previous few hours shifted to something far more serious-and tense.

"What's going on?"

"You have to trust me on this, everything is fine. Now, go and see your husband. And don't lose your nerve."

"Of course I trust you, Mum." River replied, giving her a hug.

River made her way to the Tardis, and opened the doors. She made her way into the ship, who hummed in welcome.

The Doctor was nowhere to be seen.

"Sweetie?" River called. No answer.

Suddenly, she noticed a trail of pink tea lights leading down one of the corridor. She gasped.

River followed the lights, taking care not to trip over them.

The lights led to a large room.

In the centre of the room was the Doctor whose back was turned to her.

"My love?" River said.

"Ah, River." He smiled.

"What's all this?" She asked, walking towards him.

"Well..." He said, and got down on one knee. "River Song, Melody Pond. I know that we're already married, but that was in an alternate universe. Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife, properly? I love you so much, and I want to spend the rest of my lives with you."

Tears filled River's eyes as the Doctor got a little black box out of his pocket, and opened it to reveal the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen. It was silver, topped with a sapphire surrounded by tiny rubies and diamonds.

"Yes, of course I will. I'd marry you on every planet in the universe if I could." She said.

The Doctor stood up and slipped the ring on the third finger of her left hand.

They kissed, holding each other close, each crying happy tears.

"I love you too. So much." Said River when they parted.

"I love you too, I'm so glad that you said yes." He replied, a smile on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Well, that's that done." Said River, standing back to admire her handiwork.

She'd spent the morning furnishing the twin's nursery. In one corner was a rocking chair with a bookcase beside it. There was a rocking horse, and 2 cots in the room also. On the other side of the room was the twin's cot, with a chest of drawers and changing table, complete with several boxes of nappies. River was now 9 months along, the twins could arrive any day.

The walls were blue with stars on them, fading to black on the ceiling which had all of the planets that the Doctor and River had visited on it. A particular favourite of River's was Abell, a purple planet with orange stars and a blue sun.

"Wow! I hope that you didn't move it all yourself." Said the Doctor, making his way into the room.

"The Tardis helped, don't worry." River said, looping her arms around his neck.

He held her close. "How're you feeling?" He asked, placing a hand on her bump.

"Tired, a little dizzy. But happy, so happy." She smiled.

"Good." He smiled. "Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you, I'm going to have a rest. I'm wiped out." Said his wife.

"Okay, I need to pop to UNIT, Kate wanted a word." The Doctor said as they made their way to their room.

Worry crossed River's face. "Please say we're not going to get thrust into danger? The twins are due soon."

"Oh my love..." The Doctor said. "I can't promise anything, but I can promise that I will do anything to keep you and the twins safe."

"I know." Said River, laying down on the bed.

Her husband kissed her forehead. "Call me if you need anything."

"Will do."

Amy had insisted that the Doctor and River use mobile phones in case anything happened if they were separated-surprisingly, the Doctor hadn't broken his yet.

A while later...

"River, River, wake up! It's important!" The Doctor shook his wife awake.

"Mmm?" River asked groggily.

"You have to see this. It's important." Her husband said.

River sat up and stared at him. "What's up?"

"Well, it's not good, I'll tell you that."

River's hand flew automatically to her bump.

"Come on." Her husband encouraged.

They exited the Tardis, which was parked right in the middle of the Unit base.

Kate, Amy, and Rory were stood in a circle around a dustbin.

"What, we're being invaded by dustbins?" River scoffed.

"It's a little more complicated than that." Said Kate.

The Doctor pointed his sonic towards the dustbin-suddenly, it turned into a Dalek.

"What? How did it do that?" River Song gasped.

"We have worked with the Zygons. We can now turn into any object we desire." Said the Dalek.

"It's very weak, it won't harm us. They're working with the Zygons, Weeping Angels, and the Cybermen." Said Kate, and shut the Dalek down. There's been several reports of attacks in the last hour alone."

"How do we stop it? I hate to be selfish here, but I am pregnant with twins who have time lord genes. I'm a moving target." Said River.

"Trust me, Doctor Song, you are our top priority." Kate replied.

River nodded. "Is there anything I can do? I've studied the Weeping Angels for years." She replied.

"Have you bought any new furniture recently?" The blonde enquired.

"Yes, yesterday. For the twin's nursery." The other woman went white.

"I've already neutralised everything." The Doctor reassured her.

River breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness."

"River, the safest place for you right now is the Tardis." Amy chipped in.

"I am not staying cooped up in that ship whilst there's something I could be doing to help." Her daughter countered.

"You are stubborn." Amy sighed.

"I'm pretty sure that she got that from you." Rory piped up.

"I'm not saying anything. Right Kate, what have we got on them?" River asked.

"Well, as far as we can make out all of the Zygon hybrids are fairly weak. They haven't killed anyone, they just seriously injure them." Kate responded.

"Ah. The Angels have the power to drain power from any electrical source, I expect that they'll transfer it to the Daleks- that way they'll gain strength." River replied. "We don't have much time."

"Doctor, what have you got?" Kate asked.

"I'm still thinking."

"Helpful." His wife huffed. At that moment, she felt liquid trickle down her legs. Her eyes widened. "No, please not now." She muttered.

"River? What's the matter?" The Doctor asked.

"My waters have broken, I'm going into labour. The twins are on their way." His wife responded.

Suddenly, there was a flash as the table that they were all standing at turned into a Dalek.

"Doctor, Doctor. Did you ever think that we'd let you get away so easily?" It asked, cackling with glee.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"River, we need to get you to the hospital now." Said the Doctor.

"Your place is here, I can ask the Tardis to fly me to the hospital." Said River.

"You and your children will die." Said the Dalek, advancing towards the group.

"Dandipuffs!" Rory said, making them all jump.

"Pardon?"

"The sonic can neutralise the hybrids, right? We can't exactly drop bombs, but remember the planet Arne? What grew theere? Dandipuffs, a large form of dandelion. If we can pick some while they're still seedlings, and somehow transfer the Sonic's power of neutralising the monsters back into everyday objects onto them, then I think that we're onto a winner." He said.

"That is a mad idea- but it might just work." Said the Doctor.

River groaned as the sharp pain of a contraction hit her. "I need to push." She whispered.

"I'm sorry, but my wife has to be my top priority." Said the Doctor, neutralising the Dalek back into a table. "I will be back in a few moments. River, let's get you to the hospital."

The Doctor helped River into the Tardis, she sat down on couch in the console room.

"River, look at me." The Doctor instructed.

She did so, and in those beautiful green-grey eyes of hers he saw fear, but also strength.

"I promise that I'll be back in time before the twins are born. I've sent a message to Lucy, she knows that you're coming." He said.

"I trust you." Was all his wife could get out, before she let out another groan.

He held her close and rubbed her back. "I've got you. I love you."

"I love you too."

Suddenly, the Tardis started up.

"What's going on?" River asked.

"If someone on the Tardis is in need of comfort or help, she will often fly to wherever they need to be." Her husband explained.

"Okay." She nodded as the ship screeched to a stop.

The Doctor helped her out of the Tardis and into the bright lights of the maternity ward of Bonata hospital.

Lucy made her way towards them. "Right, River, let's get you into a side room."

"I have somewhere to be, I'll be back in a few minutes I promise. Look after her." Said the Doctor.

"Of course I will." The consultant promised.

A while later...

"I hate you!" River growled at her husband, gripping his hand tightly.

"No you don't! Come on River, push!" The Doctor encouraged.

"I can see the head! Come on, the first of your little ones is nearly here!" Lucy encouraged.

River groaned and pushed again.

The sound of a newborn baby's cry filled the room.

"Is that..?" River asked.

"Congratulations, you have a son." Said Lucy, handing a baby boy wrapped in a blue towel to River.

"Hello Oscar. I'm your mummy." River cooed, tears of happiness running down her cheeks.

,"And I'm your daddy." The Doctor said, and realised that he was crying too.

"You sentimental idiot." River chuckled as yet another contraction hit her.

"That'll be Aurora making her entrance." Said the Doctor, lifting Oscar into his arms.

Aurora took less time to arrive than her twin, and a while later the family were left alone.

"I can't believe that they're here." River whispered in awe, stroking Aurora's cheek. "They're perfect."

"They are." Doctor agreed, rocking Oscar. "You are amazing."

"Thank you." River beamed. "You did help to create them, you know."

Her husband blushed. "Yeah but I couldn't have given birth to them. It looked very painful."

"It was." River agreed as Aurora started to cry. "I think that you're hungry, little one." She said, and began to breastfeed her daughter.

"I love you." The Doctor informed River Song.

"I love you too." River grinned, and gave him a kiss.

Oscar babbled at his father.

"Yes, we love you and Aurora too, very much." The Doctor reassured his son with a chuckle.

"Is everything sorted on Earth, by the way?" His wife questioned.

"Yes, thankfully. Everyone is safe, there were no casualties."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Good good. Everything's right with the world."

"It certainly is." He agreed, kissing her again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A few weeks later..

"Come on! I haven't put the food out yet!" River encouraged her husband.

The twins had just been christened on Gallifrey, in a small ceremony attended by Jenny, Strax, Vastra, Kate, Clara, Amy and Rory, and of course River and the Doctor.

"All right, all right. You go on ahead." Her husband replied.

"Strax isn't going to do anything to the twins, Vastra told me that he's on his best behaviour. Besides, he's very taken with them." River nodded to the Sontaran who was smiling at Aurora, who was nestled in Clara's arms.

"I actually wanted a word with Clara." The Doctor replied.

"Oh, okay." His wife responded. "Don't be long, I'd appreciate some help."

River Song made her way into the Tardis.

"I hope that you haven't moved the kitchen, Sexy." She muttered.

She'd woken up that morning to the smell of baking in the kitchen, and had discovered every type of pastry on the dining table. After the Doctor had scanned the treats for the millionth time, they'd deduced that they were a present from the Tardis. The ship had gotten annoyed with her child and thief-of course the cakes were a present from her, who else? After all, neither were the best at baking-River had set the cooker on fire once when she'd tried to bake the Doctor a birthday cake.

Obviously the Doctor and River couldn't eat all the sweet treats by themselves, so they'd invited everyone who had attended the christening back to the Tardis for a get-together.

River put the food on little tables dotted around the console room.

There was a knock on the Tardis door.

"Come in!" River called.

Clara entered the Tardis, Aurora in her arms.

"She was crying and wouldn't settle." The brunette explained, rocking the baby in her arms, who was still sobbing.

"Ah okay, thank you." Said River, lifting Aurora into her arms. "I'll put her down for a nap in a bit. How are you, by the way?"

"I'm okay, thank you. I'm still teaching, when that husband of yours turns up it always seems to be when I'm in the middle of a lesson! The kids are used to it by now though."

"Good good." The other woman beamed. Clara still travelled with the Doctor on occasion, less frequently than the Ponds, though. "The Impossible Girl", as history remembered her, preferred a quieter life nowadays.

"How are you finding motherhood?" Clara asked.

"Well, I haven't slept since they were born, but apart from that I'm loving it." River chuckled. "Seriously, I couldn't be happier."

"That's great." Clara rubbed her arm. "I'm so happy for you both-the twins are gorgeous."

"Thank you." River beamed as Aurora wrapped her hand around her little finger. "Could you do me a favour and tell everyone that the food's ready, please?"

"Okey dokey." The other woman responded, and exited the Tardis.

"Let's get you to sleep before all the noise, hmm?" River cooed to her daughter, making her way to the nursery.

She sung her daughter a lullaby in Gallifreyan, and the little girl's eyes closed.

"Sweet dreams, little one." River whispered, kissed her baby on the forehead, and laid her down in her cot.

She made her way out of the nursery, closing the door with a soft click.

"She does have a big head." Strax's voice floated down the corridor towards River.

"Strax, that's rude!" River heard Jenny say as she made her way into the console room.

"It's just my hair, my head is a perfectly normal size thank you." River said, standing behind Strax and making him jump.

"Er, sorry." Jenny apologised for the Sonataran.

"The potato can apologise for himself." The other woman growled at Strax.

Vastra gave a soft chuckle. "He's met his match."

"Fine, I'm sorry." Said Strax, who had turned a strange shade of strawberry red.

The curly haired woman smiled sweetly. "Apology accepted."

"What's the matter?" Asked Kate, making her way up to the group.

"Nothing, just telling the potato off." River replied, turning to the blonde. "How are you?"

The two women moved away, chattering nineteen to the dozen.

The Doctor made his way up to them, Oscar in his arms. "River, could you hold Grizzly for a second?"

"Grizzly?" Kate questioned.

"As in bear." River explained, as the Doctor handed Oscar to her. "It's what he calls himself."

The little boy gazed up at his mother with big blue eyes, full of trust.

"Hello, darling." River cooed.

"Oh bless him!" The Doctor exclaimed, looking over his wife's shoulder. "He says that he loves you."

"I love you too, my little timelord." His wife beamed at their son.

"Right." The Doctor moved away from them and clapped his hands. "I have an announcement to make!"

Everyone in the room turned to him.

"Thank you ever so much for coming, it really does mean a lot to River and I." The Doctor boomed. "Nearly every single person in the universe whom we care for the most is here right now." He dipped his head.

A short silence followed, to remember those whom they had lost.

"I'd also like to say thank you to my wife, River-for being a wonderful mother to our son and daughter, for keeping me on the straight and narrow, and for being my constant source of support." He beckoned the love of his wife over.

River walked towards him and stood next to him. "Thank you, Sweetie."

"By the way, we're getting married. Again. So you're all invited." The Doctor continued, slipping an arm around her waist and kissing her on the cheek, causing an "aww" from their audience.

Oscar babbled at his father.

"Okay son." The Doctor chuckled. "Oscar says that you're all probably getting bored and will probably be wanting something to eat. So go ahead, tuck in."

"I love you, Sweetie." River told her husband.

"I love you too." He replied, kissing her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Changes-Part Two: Family Life

One year later...

"Come on, Aurora, you can do it! Come to Mummy!" River held her arms out to her one year old daughter.

The Doctor and River were teaching their daughter to walk, Oscar had beaten his sister to it by taking his first shaky steps unaided a week or so ago.

The Doctor was sat a few meters away from her, Aurora stood in front of him, holding a thumb of each of his hands in her chubby hands.

The little girl took a shaky step towards her mum, wobbled, and let go of his hands.

"Come on! You can do it!" River encouraged.

Aurora took one, two, three steps towards her mother, and fell forward.

River caught her just in time. "Well done! I'm so proud of you!" She cooed.

"Mama." Aurora said to her mummy. "Luh you."

"I love you too." River chuckled.

The Doctor sat next to his wife. "Well done Aurora, I'm very proud of you sweetheart."

"You're our brilliant little girl." River agreed.

Their first year of parenthood hadn't been easy, but it had been worth it. The Doctor and River hadn't married yet, but none really minded-they had all eternity, after all.

Being almost fully timelord, the twins were more intelligent than human babies. Aurora was the spit of her mum, and had a head of blonde curly hair. Oscar favoured his father, and had curly brown hair.

They'd taken time off from saving the universe, instead deciding to focus entirely on their family.

Oscar toddled into the nursery.

"Hey son." The Doctor pulled Oscar onto his lap. "How about a trip to see Auntie Clara?"

"Ca-ca!" Babbled Aurora enthusiastically.

"I'll take that as a yes then." River smiled., standing up and sweeping her daughter up into her arms.

"I'll fly us, I think that Oscar needs a nappy change." Said the Doctor.

"Okay, I'll swap you." River chuckled, passing Aurora to him and picking Oscar up. She placed a kiss on her husband's lips. "I love you, Sweetie."

"I love you too River." He smiled.

A while later...

"Hello, Sweetie." The Doctor greeted his wife as she made her way into the console room, Oscar in her arms.

"That's my nickname for you!" River laughed, placing Oscar down next to Aurora, who was sat next to a toy box at a corner of the console room, which was safe from the shaking and bumping of the ship when it was in flight.

"Okay then, darling." He said, which made River melt inside.

She gazed at him, her husband. He was navigating the Tardis, keying in coordinates and leaving the brakes on as usual. They'd gone through such a lot together, and now here they were- happily married, parents to two beautiful children-she wouldn't have it any other way.

"What?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I'm just reflecting, is all. I love you and our children so much."

"I love you too, and I know that the twins do too." the Doctor smiled, pulling her close.

She kissed him. "I'm so happy that we are where we are-I never thought that we'd be parents, but we are. I'm forever grateful for that."

"Me too. Have you thought about..?"

"Having any more? No, not yet. I know that you'd like that, I would too. But I want to concentrate on the two children we have now." River replied.

"Okay, I get what you mean." The Doctor agreed, picking Aurora up. "I love you, little one." He said to his daughter. "You'd better not have any brothers or sisters yet, we have to make sure that we're raising you and your brother right first."

The little girl giggled at her father.

"She says that she and Oscar love the attention, but one day she wants a sister to play princesses with." The Doctor chuckled.

"Oh bless her." River smiled as the Tardis came to a stop. Oscar began to toddle towards the front door.

"Ah, ah, ah, not so fast! You never know what might be out there." River picked her son up. He babbled in annoyance.

"Yes, you'll see Clara in a moment, I promise. I just need to do a couple of environment checks first." The Doctor promised his son, placing Aurora down next to River.

He nipped outside and checked that there was nothing dangerous right outside Clara's flat, which was where he'd parked the Tardis. The sun was shining, he sensed no danger in the air and deduced that it was early June.

"Everything's safe." He announced, sticking his head back into the Tardis.

River rolled her eyes. "I need your help with the twins' buggy, dummy! And I'm aware that that rhymes."

"Oh yes." He remembered.

A few minutes later...

"Clara, are you there?" Asked the Doctor a few minutes later, knocking on the door and shouting through the letterbox of his companion's flat.

River whacked him on the arm. "That's rude!"

"What?" Her husband asked, straightening up.

"You shouldn't shout through people's letterboxes, it's rude. I swear that you have a mental age of 5 sometimes."

He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Point proven." River raised an eyebrow at her husband. "But I suppose that I love you underneath." She conceded, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you too." He replied, rocking Oscar gently. The little boy had absolutely refused to be strapped in the buggy, and had instead been carried by his father. Aurora however, was perfectly happy to be in the buggy pushed by her mum, and was currently asleep, snoring softly.

The front door of the flat opened, and Clara stood there, her hair up in a turban and an amused expression on her face. "What are you two squabbling about now?"

"He's got the mental age of a five year old." River grumbled. "Anyway, we've come to see you, if that's okay?"

"Of course it is, come in. I just need to dry my hair and I'll be with you." Clara smiled.

"I was about to ask what that thing was on your head." Said the Doctor as the family made their way inside.

"It's a towel to help dry your hair, I never bother with doing that because mine always falls out, there's too much of it." River explained, sitting down on the sofa in Clara's living room, Aurora in her arms.

"What River said. Right, I need to dry my hair. You can help yourselves to drink and stuff, I think that there's still some Ribena left, Aurora's favourite." Said Clara. "It's nice to see you all, by the way."

"Thank you, you too." Smiled River.

"Yes, it's really nice to see you." The Doctor chipped in.

Clara went into her room, and the blast of a hairdryer was heard. Aurora began to cry.

"Shh, it's okay." River bounced Aurora gently. "Mummy's here, little one."

The Doctor, who was sat next to his wife, a hand on one of the buggy handles, gazed at her. Oscar had fallen asleep and had been put in the buggy, Aurora had woken up and was now being held by her mum.

"You're beautiful, you know?" He said.

"Thank you Sweetie, you're not too bad yourself." River complimented him, giving him a kiss.

Clara made her way back into the room. "So, how have you been?"

The three chatted, until Oscar woke up and began to cry.

"I'll hold Aurora, you see to Oscar." Said Clara.

The Doctor picked Oscar up and rocked him gently. "I think that he's hungry, d'you want to...?" He asked River.

"Yeah, okay. D'you mind, Clara?" Said River, holding her arms out for her son.

"Not at all, go ahead." Clara smiled.

River began to breastfeed Oscar.

"Right, I have a suggestion." Said the Doctor. "A trip to Agata, it's a theme park. A planet too, obviously. Some of the rides will be suitable for the little ones. Not any rollercoasters, obviously." He continued, looking a little worried.

"Of course not, Sweetie." River reassured her husband.

"That sounds good!" Said Clara happily, bouncing Aurora on her knee. "I'm in."

"Yeah, okay." River agreed, sorting herself out and snuggling Oscar against her shoulder.

"That's that decided then." Said the Doctor, standing up. They all trooped into the Tardis.

A while later...

"So, how are you?" River asked Clara. The two women were sat in the Tardis kitchen, at the breakfast table, cups of tea warming their hands-the heating wasn't working very well. The Doctor was in the central console room, trying to fix the problem and minding the twins.

"I'm okay, still teaching. I've got a girlfriend, actually." Clara admitted, a shy smile on her face.

"Oh, congratulations! What's she like?"

"She's lovely, her name is Charlotte. I was taking some year 10s to the local college and met her there, she's a lecturer. We're going on our third date in a couple of weeks."

"I'm so happy for you." River beamed.

"Thank you." Smiled Clara.

"Are you going to tell her about..?"

"No, not yet. Not until we've been together for a while. Please don't tell the Doctor about Charlotte, he'll get overexcited."

"Of course I won't." Said River. "I get what you mean."

"He's an overgrown 5 year old." Said the other woman, taking a sip of her tea.

"That he is."

The Tardis suddenly came to a stop, and the kitchen became much warmer.

River stood up, and picked up her cup. "I take it that we're here..."

Clara stood also. "Yep. Let's hope that the twins haven't run rings around him in our absence." She chuckled.

"They probably have, he can speak baby after all." River laughed.

They made their way into the console room. The Doctor had already strapped the twins into their buggy, and had changed Aurora into a dress. He was stood at the central console, studying the scanner screen,

"Environment checks have shown that it's quite warm weather-don't worry, she likes the dress." The Doctor explained.

"Ah, okay." River grabbed the baby bag from one of the chairs. "Ready?"

"Yep." Clara nodded, putting her handbag over her shoulders.

"Yes, dear." Said the Doctor, taking her free hand and maneuvering the buggy towards the Tardis front door.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **A/N**

 **I am so sorry about how slow I am at updating-college is hard! The good thing is that I'm writing ahead, so if I haven't updated this in over a week feel free to give me a nudge!**

 **Reviews and prompts welcome,**

 **Laura xxx**

"Wow!" Clara exclaimed when they exited the Tardis.

The planet Agata had a pink sky with orange earth, and the Tardis was parked just outside the entrance to the theme park- "The Agata World Of Adventures."

"It's quite pretty." River approved.

"Mama!" Aurora called to her mother.

"Come here." She smiled, lifting her daughter out of the buggy. "D'you like it, sweetheart?"

Aurora babbled happily at her mum, and gave her a big grin.

"I'll take that as a yes then." River chuckled.

"It's massive!" Said the Doctor. "We won't possibly be able to go on every ride today."

"You'll just have to come and visit again then, won't you?" Said Clara.

"Don't encourage him, he's childish enough as it is." River warned.

"You love me really." Said the Doctor, standing next to his wife.

"I suppose." She replied, kissing him.

"Sorry to interrupt, but have you got any money?" Clara asked.

The Doctor scowled at his companion. "Of course I have, in a way." He produced his psychic paper.

"Pfft." River rolled her eyes. "I'll let it drop, just this once."

The Doctor showed the psychic paper to an attendant, who let them all in.

"Right, first off, teacups with the twins." River said, spotting a ride. "It's only fair."

"I'll look after the buggy, then." Clara muttered, a scowl on her face.

"I'll go on a rollercoaster with you later." The Doctor promised, lifting Oscar out of the buggy.

The couple made their way onto the ride, along with the twins.

"Enjoying yourself?" River asked her husband.

"Yeah, teacup rides are cool!" He replied enthusiastically.

"Cool!" the twins echoed in unison, making their parents laugh.

A while later...

"I feel a bit dizzy." River muttered as Clara helped her off a rollercoaster and onto solid ground. The adults had been on a fair few rides, with always one looking after Oscar and Aurora-River wasn't too fond of rollercoasters, though.

"I don't think that you should go on any more." The other woman said, a hand on River's back.

"River?" The Doctor frowned when he spotted his wife. He was sat on a bench near a drop ride, the twins in their buggy next to him.

"Rollercoasters don't agree with her." Clara explained as the Doctor held River close.

He chuckled. "You can fight the Silence yet you can't manage a simple rollercoaster?"

At this, River scowled and slapped him. "Ow!" He protested.

"It's not funny!" River growled as Aurora began to cry. She picked her daughter up and rocked her gently.

Clara chuckled. "How about the drop ride, Doctor?"

He gulped. "Okay."

His wife chuckled at this. "Then we'll see who's scared of rides."

He scowled at her, but kissed her all the same. "I love you, I suppose."

"Ditto, Sweetie."

Surprisingly, the Doctor coped well with the drop ride and didn't feel sick afterwards, a contrast to River Song.

"I'm sure that you two enjoyed it, but I am sure that I wouldn't. Anyway, who would look after the twins?" River said to Clara-she and the Doctor were trying to persuade her to go on the ride with them.

"Fair point." Clara nodded as Oscar yawned.

The Doctor looked at his watch. "The twins are getting tired, it's almost five o'clock. Home?"

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea." His wife agreed.

"Yeah, I have some stuff to do when I get home." Clara nodded.

They exited the theme park and got back to the Tardis.

"I'll feed the twins and put them down for a nap-didn't you give them some bottled milk about an hour ago?" River asked her husband.

"Yes, and they had some at lunchtime too." Said the Doctor, who was at the central console, along with Clara who was checking the scanner.

"Okay." She nodded. "See you later."

A couple of hours later...

The Doctor made his way into the nursery to see River, who was singing a lullaby in Gallifreyan to Oscar and Aurora.

He stood at the doorway until River was finished. She then kissed each of them on the forehead, and turned to see her husband.

The Doctor walked over to her, and stood next to his wife. They gazed at the little lives before them.

"It's been over a year since they were born and I still can't believe that they're ours." Said the Doctor softly, slipping an arm around River's waist.

"I know what you mean." River nodded.

"Good night, little ones." The Doctor whispered to the twins, a smile on his face. Together, he and his wife made their way out of the nursery and into their own room next to it.

"Today was good." Said River, sitting down on the bed and taking her shoes off.

"Hm, I still can't believe that you don't like rollercoasters." The Doctor chuckled, sitting next to her. "I'm hungry." He stated.

"Still not funny. Me too, actually." She agreed. "I'll go and make us something to eat, thankfully Sexy always keeps her cupboards stocked."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A couple of weeks later...

River Song opened her eyes and yawned, rolling over expecting to see her husband laying next to her. Instead, his side of the bed was empty.

She frowned, and then remembered what day it was. "Oh..."

It was her birthday.

River got up, got her dressing gown on and made her way into the nursery. The twins weren't there.

"Sexy, has that husband of mine got Aurora and Oscar?" River asked the ship, slightly worried.

The Tardis hummed reassuringly, River sighed in relief. "I wonder what he's got planned?"

The Tardis hummed reassuringly again.

"Ah, good good." River made her way back to bed.

"River! Are you awake?" Came a voice a few minutes later.

River rolled her eyes. "Yes, Sweetie!"

"Come into the kitchen!" The Doctor shouted back.

She sighed. "You're not the normal husband who surprises his wife with flowers and breakfast in bed on her birthday are you?" She muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing! Are the twins with you?"

"Yes, I've just given them some mashed banana for their breakfast." Her husband replied.

"Good good. I'm on my way." River replied, making her way to the kitchen. She could smell cake-which wasn't burnt, to her surprise.

She entered the kitchen to see the twins sat on their highchairs at the kitchen table, the Doctor was stood between them. On the table was a cake with "Happy Birthday River!" on it, along with an array of presents and cards.

"D'you like it?" The Doctor asked nervously.

"Yes, I love it!" River beamed, walking towards him and giving him a kiss. "And the three of you, very much."

"Mama." Oscar held his hands out to his mum.

"Hello, sweetheart." River lifted her son up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Has your dad been good?"

Oscar looked at his mum and frowned. River raised an eyebrow in amusement at her husband.

"Yes, okay I was a bit nervous that you wouldn't like it." He admitted.

"You idiot, I love it." She said, kissing him again and smiling as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

He grinned. "That's great! Right, plan for the day: you open your presents and we have cake for breakfast, then we go to Amy and Rory's and spend some time there, then we have lunch. After that, it's a surprise."

"I like surprises. But I think I'll have some toast for my breakfast as well as cake-and the twins can't have too much otherwise they'll be sick."

"Hmm, true." The Doctor replied.

River placed Oscar back in his highchair and sat down at the table. "Right, seeing as it's my birthday you can make me some toast, Doctor. I'm going to open some of my presents."

"Yes dear. The ones in the red wrapping paper are from me and the twins, the ones in gold are from your parents." He replied.

"Okay."

A while later...

By now, River had opened all of her presents, had something to eat, and got dressed. She was wearing a black sleeveless top and a pair of blue jeans, along with a pair of black boots.

She made her way into the nursery, she'd put Oscar down for a nap earlier as he'd been awake for a while in the night. Aurora was with the Doctor in the central console room.

"Hey." River smiled as her son shifted around his cot.

Oscar opened his eyes and gazed up at his mum. "Ma-ma." He said sleepily.

She smiled and lifted him up, cradling him. "Hello, my gorgeous little boy." She cooed, rocking him gently.

He smiled back at her, and then closed his eyes again.

"Still tired, are we?" River chuckled, and laid him back down in his cot.

She left the room, and went into the console room, smiling at the sight she was met with.

The Doctor was holding Aurora, showing her all the controls and buttons on the central console.

"And that's where you type coordinates in. The Tardis herself taught your mum how to fly her, you know. She insists that she's better than me, but secretly I think that I'm better."

Aurora giggled and babbled at her father. He frowned.

"Oi, that's mean! You think that your mum's the better driver? Honestly!" He said crossly.

River chuckled at this, and the Doctor turned. "Oh, you heard that."

"I did, Sweetie. Oscar's still napping, I've just checked on him." Said his wife.

The Doctor handed Aurora to River. "Sexy's in a mood. She's taking sides and apparently wants you to drive." He scowled.

"We all know I'm the better driver." River replied, a smug grin on her face. Single handedly, still holding her daughter steady, she managed to navigate the Tardis to the pavement next to Amy and Rory's house.

The Doctor tried to scowl at her when she turned to look at him, but couldn't help smiling.

Oscar's cry echoed down the corridors.

"He'll need changing, you go ahead." River said, handing Aurora to her husband.

"Okay." The Doctor nodded. "Come on, Aurora. Let's go and see your grandparents."

"Amy doesn't like Granny, remember that! Neither does Dad like Grandpa!" River warned.

A while later...

"Are you enjoying your day so far?" The Doctor asked River. They'd all had lunch by now, and were in a large sitting room in the Tardis, both of the twins were asleep.

"Yes thank you." River grinned. "I'm having a lovely day so far."

She and the Doctor were sat on one of the sofas together, whilst Amy and Rory were sat on a couple of chairs opposite them, discussing something that had gone on at the hospital where Rory worked.

"Good." He kissed her on the cheek.

Amy checked the time on her watch-4 o'clock. She cleared her throat. "Doctor..?"

"Yes, Pond?"

"It's four o'clock." She replied.

River frowned. "What's going on?"

"I'm taking you out for dinner. Your parents are staying here to look after the twins." The Doctor smiled.

"Oh, that sounds lovely." River beamed.

"You sure?" Her husband asked.

She nodded. "Of course it is, you idiot."

Amy chuckled. "River's going to go and get changed, I'll tell you where to fly the Tardis. Don't worry, she won't be in a mood with you this time."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

An hour later...

"Is she ready yet? I'm getting nervous now." Said the Doctor. The Tardis was parked outside the restaurant where he'd reserved them a table.

"She's just checking on the twins, you know what's she's like." Amy reassured him.

"Oh." He sighed in relief.

"You worry too much." She chuckled.

"Ahem." They were interrupted by River.

"Wow." The Doctor breathed when he saw his wife.

River Song was dressed in a floor length, sleeveless A-line dress. It had a silver belt at the waist to compliment the blush pink colouring. River had added to her outfit by wearing a pair of silver heels along with a silver handbag.

"You look lovely, Melody. Be back by midnight, we'll let you know if anything is amiss with the twins." Amy said, giving her daughter a hug.

"Yes, mum." River chuckled.

"Doctor, you look after her." Said Amy, and left.

"Now I know where you get your bossiness from." Said the Doctor, straightening his bow tie. He was dressed in black jacket, white shirt, black bow tie, and a pair of black trousers and shoes-along with a top hat.

"Behave." Warned his wife. "I'm liking the top hat by the way- a vast improvement on your fez."

"Fezzes are cool!" He protested.

"Whatever you say, my love." She chuckled. "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied. "Now, may I take you to dinner?" He offered her his arm.

She took it. "Of course, Doctor."

They went to the restaurant which was situated on the corner of a side street in London.

"This is one of the best places to eat in the city." The Doctor explained as they were seated by a waiter and handed menus.

"You do spoil me." River chuckled, but meant it. Her husband really did pull out all the stops to make sure that she-and indeed, the twins, had nothing but the best of everything.

"I know I do." He replied, consulting the menu. "Don't they do fish fingers and custard?"

"No, they don't. I'm having a glass of champagne and clamshell risotto." River decided.

"Why don't we share a bottle? I'm going to go for the fish and chips." Said her husband.

"Honestly, we're in one of the best places to eat in London and you decide to order that?" She huffed. "Each to their own, I suppose."

"Exactly." He nodded.

They ordered, and soon enough their meal and drinks came. They ate, exchanging jokes and flirting all the while.

River ordered crème brulee for dessert, the Doctor was full from his first course so didn't order anything.

"Alright, Sweetie?" River asked as she finished her pudding. The Doctor had gone quiet, and was staring off into the distance.

"Hmm, I'm just thinking about you. How many unhappy birthdays you've had at Stormcage." He replied.

"Oh, my love." She reached for his hand across the table. "That doesn't matter to me now. I'm engaged to you, the person whom I love most in the world. And we have the twins, whom I love more than anything too. I'm happy."

He squeezed her hand. "I know, I'm just reflecting. Ditto, of course."

"Okay." River nodded. "Hey, it's my birthday! You can't be sad today, it's the rules."

He gave her a beaming smile. "Better?" He asked, standing up and offering her a hand.

She took it, allowing him to pull her up. "Much, my love."

The Doctor kissed her. "I love you."

"And you. I trust that you're paying properly, this time?" River raised an eyebrow.

"Of course." He said.

The Doctor payed, and the two made their way back to the Tardis, hand in hand.

"Mum?" River called as they entered the console room.

"Yes, coming." The Scot's voice was heard down one of the corridors.

"You might wake the twins!" The Doctor scolded his wife.

She rolled her eyes. "They'll be well asleep by now, you know what they're like."

"Hmm." He nodded as Amy entered the room.

"The twins are asleep, is it okay if Rory and I stay here tonight?" She said.

"Of course it is." The Doctor nodded.

River yawned. "I need my beauty sleep."

"You're beautiful enough as it is." The Doctor flirted.

She blushed."Thank you, Sweetie."

"We're off to bed too." Amy reminded them of her presence.

River gave her mum a hug. "Goodnight mum."

"Night Melody, Doctor." The ginger beamed.

"Goodnight, Pond." The Doctor smiled.

A short while later...

"Hello." River murmured as the Doctor got into bed beside her.

"My love." He kissed her cheek.

She rolled over to face him, smiling as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Did you have a nice day?" The Doctor asked.

"I couldn't have asked for a better one, spending the day with the people who mean the most to me." River responded. "Thank you, so much." She kissed him.

"Good... River?"

"Mm hmm?"

"I love you, you know that don't you?" He said.

She grinned, even in the darkness he could tell that she was smiling-the smile that he adored. "Oh Doctor, yes I do. I love you too."

The two talked for a while more, and then fell asleep. Neither of them needed to dream of a happy life anymore, because both had it in reality-together, with their children.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Some months later...

"I'm going to miss them so much." Said River sadly. It was the twin's first day at nursery, on the planet Arina. They were due to start school when they were five, on the planet Colpa.

"I am sure that they will be fine." The Doctor reassured her. The couple were stood in the central console room, the twins were still asleep in their room.

"I know, the Tardis will be quiet without them." River pointed out.

"That's true." The Doctor nodded. "Right, I'll land us on Arina and then you can get the twins up and everything.."

"Okay, that sounds good." She replied, kissing him on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The Tardis landed on Arina, and River made her way into her daughter's room.

Aurora wasn't there, River could hear giggles from Oscar's room.

"What are you two little monkeys up to?" She asked with a chuckle, making her way into Oscar's room.

The twins were there, playing with Oscar's train set.

"Mummy!" Said Aurora happily. Oscar grinned at his Mum.

River sat down next to Aurora and lifted her onto her lap. "Are you looking forward to nursery?"

Oscar nodded and toddled towards his mum. "Miss you and daddy."

"We'll miss you too." His Mum replied. "I'm sure that you will have a lovely time though."

Aurora cuddled her mum. "Love you Mummy."

"I love you too, sweetheart." River beamed, kissing her daughter on the cheek. "Right, it's time for you two to get dressed, come on."

She got the twins dressed and then the three made their way into the kitchen.

The Doctor was there, having some toast for his breakfast. He smiled when he saw the twins. "Hello you two."

"What about me?" River pouted, snatching his toast off him and taking a bite.

"I suppose I love you really." Her husband sighed, lifting Oscar up. "What would you like for your breakfast, son?"

"Toast." Oscar replied.

"Okey dokey." His father responded, kissing him on the head and placing him on one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

The Doctor picked Aurora up. "And what about you, our little princess?"

Aurora smiled at her dad. "Pancakes daddy!"

"Pancakes it is for you, and toast for Oscar." The Doctor smiled. "We'd better not let your mum make anything." He continued, sitting Aurora on one of the chairs at the tables.

River raised an eyebrow at him. "Thank you, darling. Love you too."

"Anytime, dear." He grinned. "I know you do."

"Hungry!" Oscar protested, scowling at his father.

"Okay, I hear you." The elder chuckled.

A while later...

River and the Doctor stood outside the nursery.

"Right you two, be good okay?" River fretted. "We'll see you later." She continued, giving each of them a hug and a kiss on the cheek in turn.

"Yes Mummy, love you." Replied Aurora, gazing at her mum. She was the spit of River, green eyes and a head of curly hair.

"I love you too." Her mum replied.

"Bye mummy, love you." Oscar smiled.

The Doctor gave each of the twins a hug. "We'll see you two later."

The nursery that the twins were attending preferred their students to get settled in with the assistants rather than their parents lest it unsettle them.

Miss Pritchard, Aurora and Oscar's teacher, made her way towards them. "Oscar, Aurora, come along now." She said. She was a green skinned, red haired, humanoid alien, firm but fair. "If there's any problems we'll call you."

"Okay." River nodded. "Bye, you two."

"Bye, monkeys. We'll be back before you know it, I promise." Said the Doctor.

With that, they parted.

River did her best to hold back tears when they got back to the Tardis, but failed.

"Come here." Her husband held her close.

"I know that I shouldn't be upset, but..." She sighed.

He rubbed her back gently. "Hey, it's only natural. I'll miss them too."

She looked up to see tears shining in the Doctor's eyes. "Oh, Sweetie..."

He kissed her. "Come on, chin up. D'you fancy going anywhere?"

"I don't mind. Snuggles on the sofa, I think. We'd better park the Tardis on Earth, though." Said River, stepping away from him and flipping some handles and pressing some buttons on the console.

"Hey!" He scowled.

His wife gave him a smug grin as the Tardis came to a stop yet again. "What?"

"You... You!" The Doctor spluttered.

"Yes?"

"You piloted it without asking!"

"Yes well, I don't have to. I am the child of the Tardis after all." She replied.

"Hmmph..." The Doctor huffed.

River made her way out of the console room and down one of the corridors. "Come on, Sweetie."

He huffed again, but eventually followed her.

River was in her living room, sitting on the sofa. Her feet were tucked under her, she was wearing her reading glasses and she was lost in the book she was reading.

He gazed at her, taking her in. She really was beautiful.

"Hello, my love." He said after a few moments.

She started. "You startled me!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." The Doctor apologized.

He sat down next to her and she snuggled into him. He kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled in contentment, and returned to her reading.

The two sat together happily in the silence.

Normally, the Doctor would want to be up and active, but he was happy to sit with his wife.

Although the couple loved their children, they treasured their time alone with each other. It was good to have some quiet away from the hustle and bustle of everyday life.

After a while, River put her book down. She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes, yawning.

The Doctor held her close and kissed her. "Coffee?"

"No." She held him a little tighter. "Stay."

He smiled. People rarely saw the softer side of River, which was how he knew that she preferred it to stay.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A few hours later...

River stood just outside the Tardis front door, the Doctor next to her.

"What time is it again?" She asked.

"Five minutes to two." Her husband replied. They had landed on Arina, and were waiting for the twins to come out of nursery. The Tardis had received some funny looks from the other parents, which the Doctor and his wife had ignored.

Finally, a few minutes later the door to the nursery opened and a sea of children made their way out.

River spotted Aurora, who was wearing a red dress, pink coat, and red welly boots. She had a little blue rucksack, too. "Aurora sweetheart, over here!"

"Mummy!" Aurora said happily, running into her mother's embrace.

River picked her daughter up and kissed her cheek. "Did you have a good day, darling?"

"Yeah!" The little girl nodded happily. "Oscar's coming."

"Okay." The Doctor said, a smile on his face. "I'm glad that you had a great day."

"Ditto." River agreed. "We missed you and Oscar today."

"We missed you too, a little bit." Said Aurora.

The Doctor chuckled at this and smiled as he saw Oscar making his way towards them.

"Daddy, mummy!" The little boy said happily. "I had a great day!"

"Good good." His father smiled, picking him up. "What did you do?"

"We did some painting, and read a story." Oscar responded.

"And I played with the dollies' house and Oscar played with some cars." His sister replied.

"Aw bless you, are you bringing the painting that you did home tomorrow?" The Doctor asked.

Aurora nodded. "I did a drawing too, of all of us."

"You can show us that when we get back to the Tardis, come on." River replied.

The Doctor and his wife carried their children back into the Tardis.

"Right," Said River when they got into the console room, putting her daughter down." You go and put your coat away, take your welly boots off and put your shoes on."

"Okay." Aurora nodded, and hurried off.

The Doctor put his son down. "D'you want to do the same?"

Oscar nodded, and ran off in the same direction as his twin.

"I'll put some juice and biscuits out for them, would you like a brew?" the Doctor's wife asked him.

"Yes please." He smiled.

A few minutes later...

Oscar made his way into the kitchen.

River, who was sat at the table drinking a cup of coffee, smiled at her son. "Come and sit at the table, Oscar."

He did so, and picked up a cup of orange juice and a jammy dodger-he'd inherited his father's love for them.

The Doctor was sat at the table next to his wife, fiddling with the sonic.

"What's the matter with the screwdriver, daddy?" Oscar asked through a mouthful of jammy dodger.

"Oscar! Don't talk with your mouth full, it's not nice." His mum replied with a quick glare.

Oscar swallowed. "Sorry."

"There's a problem with the scanner part but I think that I've fixed it." His father responded to his previous statement.

At that moment, Aurora made her way into the room and sat on the chair next to her mum. She presented her with the drawing she'd done at nursery. "It's you, me, daddy, and Oscar."

"Oh darling, it's lovely!" River beamed. "Look, Doctor, Oscar."

The Doctor and Oscar gazed at the picture. "Why have I got red hair?" the Doctor asked in amusement.

"There wasn't any other colours." His daughter explained.

"Oh, fair enough." He chuckled.

The family sat round the table together, talking and laughing.

A few hours later...

By now, they'd all had tea, the twins had had a bath and were now in their pyjamas ready for bed.

Oscar and Aurora were with River on the sofa in the family living room, they were all watching cartoons on the large television.

The Doctor made his way into the room and smiled at the sight before him-he never took the sight of his wife and children happy together for granted.

He sat down next to River.

Aurora clambered onto her father's lap whilst Oscar remained snuggled up to his mum.

"What's this you're watching?" The Doctor asked his daughter.

"Spongebob, he's funny." The little girl giggled.

Her father smiled. "I love you, Aurora." He said, kissing her on the head.

"I love you too." Aurora kissed her father on the cheek.

"What about me?" River pretended to be cross.

"I love you too, mummy!" Her daughter replied.

Oscar had fallen asleep, his head snuggled into the crook of River's neck.

"I think that it's time for bed." River announced as Spongebob finished. She stood up, careful not to wake her son.

Aurora got up. "Oscar and me brushed our teeth before we sat down."

"Okay." Her mum nodded. "Aurora?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

Aurora beamed at her mum, then turned to the Doctor. "Are you coming to tuck us in?"

The Doctor stood up and took her hand. "Of course."

River and her husband put their children to bed, then made their way back into the family living room.

The female sat down on the sofa and patted the space next to her. "Sit with me?" She asked her husband.

"Of course." He said, sitting down next to his wife. "See, there was no need to worry today. They really enjoyed themselves at nursery." He said as River snuggled into him, placing her head on his shoulder.

"I know-I think that we were more nervous than they were." She replied.

"I agree with you there." Her husband agreed, kissing her.

"I love you." River whispered against his lips.

"I love you too, my River. My wife."

She smiled against him. "My husband. Shall we go to bed, we have another early start tomorrow."

"Well, I was going to suggest a shower together first.." He said.

River grinned. "I like your thinking!"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A few years later...

It was Christmas Eve, the twins were now five years old. They were going to have their presents on Christmas Day, instead of having one lot of presents on their birthday and a second on Christmas Day.

Their mother however, had an entirely different matter on her mind.

She'd started to feel sick and tired, and had snapped at the Doctor that morning for no apparent reason.

River knew the signs, but wasn't exactly sure-she could be pregnant, yes-but on the other hand she could be ill.

The Doctor, Amy, Rory, and the twins had gone out ice skating, leaving River alone on the Tardis. She remembered the time she found out that she was expecting the twins-almost exactly the same circumstances.

The Tardis hummed once, twice, three times sharply at her, as if she was scolding her child.

"All right, all right." She huffed. "I'll go and see."

The Tardis gave a long, low hum of approval.

"There's no need to be so smug." River rolled her eyes, making her way into the central console room.

She set the scanner on herself and folded her arms, waiting for the results.

The female looked up a few minutes later.

"River Song-pregnant." The scanner screen read.

River smiled. "How far along am I?"

"Two weeks." The screen read.

"Okay, not very then. Not enough to get a picture." She nodded. "I can't believe it, Aurora and Oscar are going to have a younger brother or sister." She smiled.

River called Amy's mobile on the Tardis phone.

"River, are you okay?" The Scotswoman asked when she answered the phone.

"Yes mother, I'm fine." Her daughter sighed. "I was just wondering how long you were going to be?"

"Probably about another hour or so-the Doctor and the twins are having great fun. He's the only one that's fallen over so far." Amy replied.

River chuckled. "Okay, thank you. Love you."

"Love you too." Said Amy, and hung up.

River made her way back to her living room, sat down, and turned the TV on to help pass the time. She couldn't wait to tell her husband the news-she knew that he'd be overjoyed, as she was.

A while later she heard the faint noise of the Tardis front door opening and Aurora and Oscar chattering away.

"Where's mummy?" She heard Oscar ask.

"I'm not sure." Said the Doctor.

As if on cue, River made her way into the central console room.

"Mummy!" Aurora ran to give her mum a hug.

"Hey!" Her mum grinned. "Did you have a great time?"

"Yeah, daddy fell over lots of times. I didn't." Aurora responded.

River chuckled. "Good good." She looked at the Doctor. "Okay, Sweetie?"

"Hmm, I'm going to be covered in bruises tomorrow."

"Well, I did say that ice skating wasn't the best idea." His wife replied, giving Oscar a hug. "You are ever so clumsy."

"Oi!" The Doctor scowled, scowling all the more as the twins giggled at their parents.

River grinned smugly. "It's true!"

"Hmm."

She turned to the twins. "Oscar, Aurora, can you go and play in the family living room please? I need to talk to your father."

"Okay." The twins nodded in unison, and ran off.

"What's up?" The Doctor asked his wife, making his way towards her and placed his hands on her waist, whilst her arms looped around his neck.

"Well, I've been suspecting something for a while..." She began. "I thought it was something else at first, but thankfully it wasn't. I'm pregnant, again. The twins are going to have a little brother or sister."

He grinned. "That's fantastic! How far along are you?"

"Only two weeks, I used the Tardis scanner. It's a good thing to have, however old it is." River said.

"Hmm." He frowned, then smiled again, placing a hand on her abdomen. "Another baby, you and me... That's amazing. I'm so happy."

"Ditto." She agreed, leaning forward to kiss him.

"When should we tell the twins, d'you think?" The Doctor asked.

"Not yet, they could tell someone else and I'd like to keep it quiet, just in case." She replied.

"Hey." He cupped her face in his hands. "We'll deal with it, together, if anything does happen."

River nodded. "Mm-hm. I think that we'll tell everyone once I'm past the three month mark, as we did with the twins."

"Sounds like a plan." He smiled.

River took his hand and the pair made their into the family living room. Aurora and Oscar were playing with the cars that they'd been given as a 4th birthday present.

Aurora beamed when she saw her Mum, and gave her a hug.

The elder smiled and lifted her daughter into her arms. "Are you playing nicely with your brother?"

"Yes, mummy." The little girl nodded.

"She is." Oscar replied, looking up. "What were you and daddy talking about?"

"Er, boring grown-up stuff." The Doctor fibbed, sitting next to his son on the carpet. "What're you playing?"

Oscar explained the rather complicated game that he and his sister were playing to his father.

Aurora yawned and snuggled into her mum.

"Hey, sweetheart. D'you want to come and sit in my study for a bit?" River asked tenderly.

The little girl nodded. "Okay."

The elder carried her daughter into her study.

River Song's story had red wallpaper, with golden flowers patterned on it. There was a bookcase in one corner, a desk on the other. On the opposite side there was a crackling log fire, and in the middle of the room there was a large Tardis blue sofa.

At the desk, there was a chair and next to it a small armchair-for Aurora. She often liked to sit next to her mother whilst she worked.

River now worked for U.N.I.T, working with Kate Stewart to lower the threat of alien invasion of Earth.

Of course, Kate had access to every kind of alien and monster expert, but River had a unique view because she'd fought some of them herself. Besides, the two worked well together and were good friends.

River was currently researching the history of the planet Almary, she suspected that life forms had inhabited it at some point, and was wondering where they'd moved to. According to legend, they were large, purple, tiger-like creatures and were said to be poisonous. The operative words being "legend", and "said"-there may or may not be an element of truth.

The Doctor's wife placed her daughter on the smaller chair, sat next to her, and set to work.

The two sat together in silence for a while, the only sound was the rustle of River turning a page in one of her book entitled "Planets Unknown-A Guide To The Uncharted."

"Mummy?" Aurora asked after a while.

"Hmm?" River took her glasses off and turned to her daughter.

The little girl looked worried. "What you and daddy were talking about earlier; are you okay?"

"Oh Aurora." Her mother smiled. "I'm okay, more than okay in fact." She said, giving her a hug. "You worry too much, my darling."

Aurora cuddled her mum. "Okay. I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart." River beamed. "Would you like something to eat?"

Her daughter deliberated. "I'm not very hungry... Cheese on toast?"

"Okay." The elder smiled. "You're like me in so many ways." Cheese on toast was her meal of choice when she didn't fancy something heavy, too.

A couple of hours later...

"Hey you." Said the Doctor as River got into bed beside him.

"My love." His wife replied, snuggling into him.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. "How are you?"

"I'm okay thank you, how about you?" River asked.

"I am just fine, all the better for seeing you."

"Flatterer." She laughed, resting her head on his chest.

The Doctor placed a kiss to the root of her hair. "You love it."

"I do." The female agreed. "What do you think the twins' reaction will be to the news that I'm pregnant?"

"Hmm, I think that they'll be okay with it." Her husband mused. "We are not having the birds and the bees talk, though."

"When the time comes, I am having that talk with them. You'd just mess it up badly." River chuckled.

"I hate you." He scowled.

"Oh Sweetie, no you don't." River chuckled, kissing him.

The Doctor smiled against her lips. "You're right, I don't."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The next day...

"Mummy, daddy, wake up! It's Christmas!" Said Aurora, launching herself onto her parent's bed with an almighty thud.

"Aurora darling, go back to bed..." River mumbled, burying her head in her pillow.

"But mum!"

River sighed and resigned herself to the fact that she wasn't going to get any more sleep. Luckily, she and the Doctor had managed to get their children to bed by a reasonable time last night and had gone to bed soon afterwards themselves.

She sat up and smiled at her daughter. "Shh, don't wake daddy. Is Oscar still asleep?"

Her daughter nodded. "Happy Christmas, mummy." She said, climbing into her mother's lap.

"Happy Christmas, sweetheart." The elder replied, a smile on her face.

"Can I open my presents yet?"

"No, not yet." River chuckled. "We have to wait for Oscar to wake up, and your daddy."

Aurora huffed, and pouted.

"If the wind changes, it'll stick like it." Her mother commented.

"What?"

"Your face. I'm joking." Said River when her daughter looked worried.

Oh, okay." Aurora frowned.

"If you're very quiet, you can put the TV on in the big living room." Said her Mum.

"Okay." Aurora replied, and as per her mother's instructions, she slipped off the bed and made her way out of the room, as quiet as a mouse.

River followed suit, making her way into Oscar's room.

Her son was just awakening, stretching and yawning.

He smiled when he saw his mum. "Mama."

"Good morning, sweetheart." River beamed, lifting her son into her arms. He always took a while to fully wake up, just like her. "Happy Christmas."

Oscar yawned again and nuzzled against her shoulder. River smiled at this and kissed his head- she never took her family for granted.

"Can I open my presents yet? Are daddy and 'Rora up?"

"Your sister is, daddy is still asleep. Aurora's in the big living room watching TV if you want to join her?"

"Yes please!" Grinned the little boy, now fully awake. He wriggled out of his mother's arms and shot out of the room.

River, chuckling at her son's excitement, made her way back into her and her husband's room.

The Doctor was still sound asleep. He'd had one too many glasses of space champagne to celebrate the news of River's pregnancy, and the tipple always made him sleep like a baby- thankfully, being no ordinary drink, it didn't cause a hangover the next morning.

River kissed the Doctor to wake him up, drawing patterns on his chest.

His eyes opened and he smiled when he saw his wife.

"Hello my love." River beamed and him, kissing him again. "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas He replied, sitting up. "Where's the twins?"

"In the family living room watching TV, and they're probably getting impatient."

"Ah." The Doctor nodded in understanding. "In that case..." He grabbed her hands and pulled her up, making her squeal in surprise.

"Honestly Doctor, you're so daft. But I wouldn't have you any other way." She chuckled.

"Ditto." He agreed, kissing her. "I love you Mrs Song."

"I love you too Mr Song." She smiled.

The Doctor got his dressing gown on, and hand on hand the pair made their way into the console room.

A while later...

The Doctor and the twins had opened their presents, and now it was time for River to open hers.

Her husband handed her a small Tardis blue box. "It's from Sexy, I found it in the console room the other day.

River opened it to find a Tardis blue bracelet with 5 gems on it. They represented each member of the Song family, she realised. Dark red for herself, turquoise for the Doctor, blush pink for Aurora, and orange for Oscar.

There was a fifth stone, a pretty shade of lilac. River's eye's widened- was her third baby going to be a girl?

"Thank you, dear." She said to the Tardis, who hummed in response.

River opened the rest of her presents. "Right, we'd better get dressed."

"Ah ah, not so fast." Said the Doctor. "I have another present for you- for all of us really. I'll be back in a minute." And with that, he made his way out of the room.

They were in the central console room, sat on the floor.

The room was decorated with holly and ivy, fairy lights, and of course a huge Christmas tree. Christmas carols were playing, and there was a smell of gingerbread in the air.

A few minutes later, the Doctor made his way back into the room, holding red and pink, circular shaped box, complete with a red bow.

He set it in front of River, and sat down next to her.

River undid the bow and lifted the lid to reveal a black and white cavalier king Charles spaniel puppy, who was gazing up at her with big chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh my goodness! How cute!" River beamed, lifting the puppy out of the box. "Hello, little one, aren't you a sweetheart?" She cooed.

"He doesn't have a name yet, I thought that the kids could name him." Said the Doctor.

"Okay, but no silly names. We want a nice name for the new addition." Said his wife, placing the puppy carefully on Aurora's lap.

"Star?" Oscar suggested.

"No, we want something different. Something unique." Said the Doctor.

"Hmm.." Aurora deliberated. "Universe?"

"That's too difficult for him to understand because it's too long." River informed her.

"How about Cosmic? It's not too long and it's unusual." Suggested Oscar.

"That's a perfect name for him. Any other suggestions?" Asked his dad.

"No, I love it." Aurora replied.

"Me too, it fits him I think." Said River. "Do you approve, Cosmic?" She asked the puppy, lifting him into her arms.

Almost as if he understood her, Cosmic looked straight at River and barked twice.

"I think that he likes it." River chuckled, cuddling Cosmic. "Right, time for breakfast."

A while later...

River was sat at her dressing table, applying the finishing touches to her makeup.

She was dressed in a red bodycon dress, which glittered in the light. She accessorised her outfit with the bracelet that the Tardis had given her, and a necklace that the Doctor had given her for her birthday a while back. She finished it off with her favourite pair of red heels, the same pair that she'd worn at the crash of the Byzantium.

"You look gorgeous." The Doctor smiled, making his way into the room.

"Thank you, Sweetie. You don't look too bad yourself." She grinned.

The Doctor was dressed in a suit, complete with top hat and black bow tie. They were going to the planet Christmas, a place where carols were sung and snow fell all year round. There were reindeer, mince pies, and Christmas trees aplenty- it was one of River's favourite places in the universe.

River stood up and made her way towards him, smiling as he pulled her close.

"I love you, Doctor." She said.

"I love you too River." He beamed, kissing her. "Come on, we're going to be late." They were picking up Amy and Rory on the way.

"We've got a time machine, how can we be late?" She frowned.

"I'd like to get going, just in case." Her husband replied as they made their way into the central console room

"I'll fly us, make sure that we're actually on time in the right place. Remember when you dropped the kids off at school two thousand years early?" River chuckled.

"That was a one off!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Sure, honey. You love me really."

"That I do." He beamed, kissing her cheek.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A couple of weeks later...

"River! Hello?" Kate Stewart tried to get her friend and colleague's attention.

To say that River's head was in the clouds was an understatement. She and Kate were researching a new type of Weeping Angel- a monster that River was usually very interested in.

However, instead of concentrating on her work, River had been daydreaming. It was only 10AM Kate had had to bring her back to the present countless times already.

"Hmm?" River asked.

"You've been daydreaming. Again. What is up with you today?" Kate asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I'm just happy is all."

"I hadn't noticed. You've been sporting a grin that could rival the Cheshire cat's."

"Hmm." River replied. Keeping baby Song number 3 a secret was difficult- River wasn't scared anymore, and wanted to tell everyone she met.

But of course, she couldn't. There were still risks- plus any number of the Doctor's enemies could catch wind of the news. There had already been 2 kidnap attempts on the twins.

"I'm glad to see you happy, though. After everything you've been through you deserve it.' The blonde smiled.

"Thank you." River beamed. She bit her lip, wondering whether to tell her the happy news. "I'm pregnant again."

Kate's face lit up. "Oh my goodness! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!" She gushed, giving her friend a hug.

"Thank you." River chuckled, hugging her back.

"So how far along are you? When did you find out?" Kate asked when they parted.

"Only a month, I found out on Christmas Eve. I'm so excited to tell the twins that they're going to have a little brother or sister." The other woman replied.

"Aw, I bet that they'll be overjoyed. How did the Doctor take it?" Asked Kate, taking another sip of her coffee.

"He's overjoyed, as am I." River beamed.

"I won't tell anyone else, I promise." Kate smiled. "Now, back to work. So, these new types of angels are able to take the form of ordinary household ornaments. There's been 3 reports of attacks in the last day alone."

"Okay." The other woman nodded. "Did they get that power from the Zygons?"

"Yes. The bad news is, the Zygons are now taking the image of angels, and therefore becoming them."

"Oh…"

"Exactly."

"Can't you use the stuff that we used the last time? When I went into labour with the twins." River suggested.

"We could…" Kate mused. "I'll look into it. We've put warnings out for people to get rid of their ornaments, statues, etc. We've lowered the power output of the UK too."

"Good good." River nodded. "I bet that the older generations won't be happy to learn that they have to get rid of treasured family heirlooms." She chuckled.

"Exactly!" The other woman agreed.

A few hours later…

River was now back on the Tardis, resting.

One thing that she hadn't suffered with when she was pregnant with the twins was extreme fatigue-with Aurora and Oscar it had been very bad sickness.

There was a knock on the bedroom door. "Come in." River called.

The Doctor entered the room, holding a tray of tea and jammy dodgers. "I thought that you might be peckish." He explained, setting the tray on his bedside table and sitting next to her.

"I am, a little." She replied, sitting up.

He handed her jammy dodger and she took it gratefully. Like her husband, she loved jammy dodgers.

"Are you okay? Is there anything I can do?" He asked.

"No, I'm okay thank you." River responded, snuggling into him. "Growing a little person really takes it out of you."

"I guess it does." He replied, kissing her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too Sweetie. Are the twins in bed yet?"

"No, they're doing some homework in the kitchen. Don't worry, it's not cooking, it's maths." He reassured her when she looked worried.

"Good good." She sighed in relief.

"By the way, I've just nipped out and the problem with the angels has been fixed."

"I wonder who could have possibly helped with that? Seriously, that's brilliant. Kate was getting a bit worried-I would've stayed longer at work but my eyes were beginning to close."

"I know." Her husband responded. He then placed a hand on her back.

A familiar feeling of both burning and healing filled River, and she realised what he was doing. "Doctor, you don't have to…"

"I do." He replied, giving her the last of the regeneration energy that he'd summoned up.

"Thank you." River now felt a little more energised.

"Anytime, my love." The Doctor replied, handing her her cuppa.

River took a sip and sighed happily as the tea warmed her up. "There's nothing quite like a good cup of tea."

"There isn't." He agreed.

"I've been thinking." River said, placing her cup down. "Do you think that we should ask Kate to be our third little one's Godmother?"

His face lit up. "Oh River, I think that she'd be very touched. Yes, definitely!"

"I thought that you'd say yes. I'll ask her the next time I see her." She smiled.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

A couple of months later...

River's eyes fluttered open.

It was a warm Saturday morning, not a sound was heard apart from the humming of the Tardis.

It was an important day- it was River's first prenatal checkup. It was also her first scan- the twins were coming along with their parents to the hospital. River had again chosen to be looked after at Bonata hospital- and coincidentally, her consultant was again Lucy.

River kissed her husband to wake him up, drawing figure of eights on his chest.

The Doctor's eyes fluttered open and he smiled when he saw River smiling down at him.

"Hello Sweetie." River grinned at him, kissing him again.

"Good morning, dear." He chuckled, reaching up to tuck one of River's curls behind her ear. "I love you."

"I love you too, dear." His wife beamed, laying back down and snuggling into him. She was an aggressive cuddler- if he rolled out of her embrace in the night she'd always pull him back to her.

He held her close. "Big day today."

"Mm-hm." River agreed, lifting her head to peck him on the cheek. "How d'you think the twins will react to the news?"

"I hope that they'll be okay with it. I just don't want them asking how babies are made, they're a bit too young to learn that yet." Said the Doctor.

"I agree." She laughed, placing a hand on her tummy. She had a very small bump, barely noticeable to the untrained eye.

"How's our little one doing?" Doctor asked, placing his hand over hers.

"Okay, I think." River smiled. Beneath her palm she could feel one, two, three, four heartbeats-her own and her baby's. She also felt the slight fizz of time energy- hers was warm and tickled her skin- her unborn child's was cool to the touch and hummed.

"What do you think we're having?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, I honestly don't mind- as long as they're healthy. But I think that we're having a girl." River mused.

"How come?" He asked, drawing figure of eights on her tummy.

"The bracelet that the Tardis gave me for Christmas- there was all of the gems for us- and there was a fifth one, which is lilac. The colour means precious. Plus, it's a stereotypical female colour." Said his wife.

"Hmm, I guess that we'll have to wait and see." Said the Doctor as the pitter patter of little paws was heard on the corridor outside, followed closely by a bark.

"That'll be Cosmic." Said River, getting up.

The puppy slept in a basket in the central console, but often slept on River and the Doctor's bed when he could get away with it.

River opened the door and Cosmic skittered in. He came to a stop by the bed and began to whine- he was too little to jump up.

The Doctor reached down and scooped the puppy up. "Hello, little chap."

Cosmic wagged his tail and barked at the Doctor.

"Yes, I know you're hungry. River will feed you soon, I'm sure."

The woman in question got back into bed. "It's your turn to feed him."

"Is it?"

"Yes, because I said so." River replied, a smug smile on her face.

"Honestly." The Doctor chuckled, tickling Cosmic's chin.

"You love me!"

"That I do."

A few hours later…

"Where are we?" Aurora asked as the family made their way out of the Tardis. They'd landed at Bonata.

"It's a surprise. Sort of." Said River, picking her daughter up. Medics were swarming in and out of the hospital and she didn't want her daughter getting lost.

The Doctor handed the twins a packet of fudge each to keep them distracted-he and River didn't want to reveal the news about baby Song number 3 until River had her scan.

The couple made their way into the hospital and upstairs to the maternity ward.

Oscar gazed around in interest. "Why are we here?"

"Spoilers!" His mother teased.

"River, Doctor!" Said a familiar voice.

"Lucy!" River greeted the brunette, putting Aurora down. "How have you been?"

The three adults chatted, and the party made their way into a side room.

"So you're 3 months along?" Lucy asked River when they were all inside.

"Mm-hm, 12 weeks today to be exact." River replied, laying on the couch.

Aurora raised her hand. "What's going on?"

"Ah, they don't know?" Lucy asked. The Doctor shook his head.

"Well…" Lucy said to the twins. "You are going to have a little brother or sister."

"Yay!" Said Oscar, hugging his mum. "There's a baby in your tummy?"

"Yes, sweetheart there is." River smiled.

Aurora looked worried, but smiled all the same. "I hope that the baby is a little sister for me."

"We'll see about that in about 3 months, or we could do a blood test now if you'd prefer?" Said Lucy, setting the scanner up.

"We'll wait." River decided.

Lucy squirted some gel onto River's tummy, pressed a couple of buttons, and looked at the screen expectantly, moving the scanner on River's tummy around expertly.

A steady da-dum, da-dum, was heard and an image of the newest addition to the family appeared on the scanner.

"That's our brother or sister? They don't look like a baby." Oscar looked unimpressed.

"That's because they're only very little-you didn't look like you do know when you were a tiny baby." The Doctor explained to his son.

"It looks like your baby is healthy, and he or she is due on September 20th." Said Lucy.

A few hours later…

"Where's Aurora?" River asked.

By now, after a spot of shopping, the family were back at the Tardis.

"No idea, the last time I saw her she was in the play room." The Doctor replied.

"Okay." River said, and went to find her daughter.

Aurora was in her room, sat on her bed hugging her knees. She was facing towards the wall.

"Aurora darling, what's wrong?" River asked.

Aurora turned towards her, she had been crying. "When you have the baby, are you going to forget about us?"

"Oh, darling." River sat down next to her daughter. "Of course I won't. Just because there's going to be someone else to look after doesn't mean that you and Oscar will be cast aside."

"Do you promise?" Asked the little girl, gazing at her mum.

"Cross my hearts and hope to fart." River promised.

Aurora smiled and shuffled towards her mum.

"Here." River held Aurora's hand and placed it on her tummy. "D'you feel that?"

"Time energy. Yours and… The baby's?"

"Yep. And our heartbeats."

"I'm sorry for crying." Aurora said.

River cuddled her daughter. "You have nothing to be sorry about, my love. Me and your dad love you and Oscar very much, you know that don't you?"

"Yes mummy. We love you too." Her daughter smiled.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 **A/N**

 **I know, I'm awful at updating! My college work is having to take priority, but I'll try to update as regularly as I can :-)**

 **Lyrics included in this chapter not mine,**

 **Laura xxx**

It was April 22nd-the Doctor and River's wedding anniversary.

Every year, they took it in turns to pick planets to visit. This year it was River's turn. She had chosen Space Florida- April showers didn't suit either of them.

River was awoken by her husband, who was kissing her neck.

"Hello, Sweetie." She chuckled, angling her head to give him better access.

"My love." Her murmured against her.

River pulled him up to kiss her. "Happy anniversary, Doctor."

"Happy anniversary, River." He mumbled against her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sweetie." His wife beamed, kissing him again, and the two became lost in each other.

A while later...

"I've been thinking." Said River. By now, the two had showered and the Doctor had brought his wife breakfast in bed.

"Hmm?" The Doctor asked, feeding her a strawberry.

"I think that we should start planning our wedding after our little one is born." Said his wife.

"Okay." The Doctor nodded.

"I mean, I don't mind when it happens, but I've always dreamed of a proper wedding... a beautiful setting, flowers, a pretty dress..."

"I understand." Her husband smiled, kissing her. "Okay, that sounds good."

"I can't wait to marry you, again." She beamed, pecking him on the cheek. "Right, I'll fly us to where we're going and then we'll get dressed. Think tropical."

"Space Florida!" River announced a while later as the couple stepped out of the Tardis.

"One of my favourites." Said the Doctor happily.

"I know, that's why I picked it." River grinned, kissing his cheek.

The Doctor, who was carrying a couple of deckchairs, set them down.

River opened hers up, sat down, and closed her eyes.

The Doctor scowled at her.

"Take that scowl off your face, we'll go swimming later." River said, without opening her eyes.

"Okay." He sat on his own deckchair next to hers and took her hand. "Happy Anniversary Mrs Song."

A while later..

"Is it cold?" River asked, standing at the edge of the sea.

"Nope, lovely and warm! Come on!" Her husband, who was already in the water, encouraged.

River gingerly waded in, treading water. Eventually, it got deep enough for her to swim in and she swam towards the Doctor.

"See? It's okay." He said, holding her hands.

"Hmm." River stood next to him.

He held her close. "I love you, River Song."

"I love you too, Doctor." She smiled, kissing him.

A while later...

River made her way back to the Doctor, holding an ice cream in each hand. For herself, she'd ordered a triple scoop of chocolate, and for the Doctor she'd ordered custard flavour.

"How much chocolate?" The Doctor asked in disbelief as he saw his wife.

"I'm eating for two." River said, taking a defiant lick of her ice cream and handing him his own.

"I suppose." The Doctor replied, taking a bite of the sweet treat and immediately recoiling. "My teeth! It's cold!"

"It's supposed to be cold, you're supposed to lick it." She sighed, rolling her eyes and sitting down next to him.

"Have I ever told you that you're hot?"

"That was the weakest pick up line I've ever heard. Yes you have, a million times." River chuckled.

A few hours later...

By now, the couple had got back to the Tardis and River had taken a nap.

She awoke to a slow version of the song "Everything" playing.

River smiled and made her way into the central console room.

Her husband was there, waiting for her. "Dance with me?"

"Always, my love." She replied, making her way towards her.

The couple danced together, perfectly in sync with one another.

"You are the strength,

That keeps me walking.

You are the hope,

That keeps me trusting.

You are the light,

To my soul.

You are my purpose,

You're everything."

Before she'd met the Doctor, River had been afraid. She thought that she was to be the last of her kind after she killed the Doctor- but, she'd fallen in love with him.

If anyone had told her a few years ago that she'd be married to him, complete with two children and another on the way, she would have laughed at them. She never saw herself as a mother, or settled down, but fate had other plans. Looking back, River wouldn't have it any other way.

The song finished, and the Doctor looked at his wife. "River?"

"Yes, Sweetie?"

"I know that we said that we weren't doing presents this year, but Amy and Rory got us something." Said the Doctor, taking her hand.

"Okay, when are they dropping the twins off by the way?" River enquired. The previous day, the twins had been dropped off at Amy and Rory's, along with Cosmic.

"About 11-ish tomorrow." Her husband replied as they made their way into their living room.

On the coffee table, there was a large square package with a little card attached to it.

River sat down on the sofa and the Doctor did likewise.

"To Melody and the Doctor," River read from the card. "Happy Anniversary, love from Amy and Rory xxx."

"Short and sweet." He mused, picking the package up and rattling it, to no avail.

River took the package from him. "Let's just open it!"

"Yes, dear."

She opened the package to reveal a photo album titled "The Song-Pond Family-A Collection Of Memories."

"Curiouser and curiouser." Said the Doctor, and opened the album.

On the first page there was a picture of the Doctor and River the day after he'd saved her from her horrible fate at the library-he'd spontaneously thrown a party to celebrate. River was sat on the Doctor's lap, he was whispering something in her ear which she was laughing at.

"I remember that night so well." River reflected. "I had a terrible hangover the next day."

Along with the Doctor's greatest friends in the galaxies, they'd eaten, drank, and danced the night away.

The Doctor chuckled. "If you had died in the library, we wouldn't have the twins, or the life we have now."

"That's true. I still can't believe that you managed to rewrite history without creating havoc."

He tapped her nose. "Spoilers, my love."

River chuckled and turned the page. The next picture was of her, Amy, and Rory laughing at something off-camera.

"That was when Sexy decided to turn my fez pink, wasn't it?" The Doctor remembered.

"It certainly was! To be fair, it was April Fool's Day."

"Hmm." Said the Doctor.

The next photo was one that the Doctor had taken of River and Amy, chatting away avidly.

"That's a lovely shot of you both." Commented the Doctor, his heart bursting with love for the two most important women in his life-the girl who waited and her daughter.

They looked through some more photos, and came to one of River holding a week-old Aurora.

She was sat in one of the window seats at Amy and Rory's house, Aurora in her arms. The little girl was gazing at her mum with a big smile, that River mirrored.

"Oh River, that's a beautiful photo. We'll have to get a copy of that blown up." Said the Doctor.

"Yeah... I don't remember anyone taking it though." River frowned. "Hang on... The Tardis couldn't have taken it, could she?"

The Tardis hummed twice in confirmation.

"I wonder how Amy and Rory got hold of it..." The Doctor mused.

River set the album on the coffee table and yawned. "Can we look through the rest tomorrow? I'm exhausted."

He kissed her forehead. "Of course, darling."

She kissed him. "All the years I've spent with you, they've been the best of my life. I love you."

"Ditto, River." Her husband smiled. "As clichéd as it sounds, I was lost before I married you. You and the children are my world."

"That is a complete ditto. I never saw myself as a Mum, I wondered what the point was of bringing a little life into the world when my lifestyle wasn't exactly organised."

"I still can't believe that you agreed to move into the Tardis." He laughed.

"Yeah, but I was hungover and tired, and couldn't really be bothered to argue." River shrugged.

The morning after the party, River had originally planned on staying for a day or two. A couple of days turned into a week, month, eventually years.

River rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Bed?" Her husband asked, standing up.

"Hmm." His wife replied, and suddenly gasped, her hand flying to her bump.

"River?" The Doctor sat down next to her.

"I'm fine, don't worry." She reassured him. "Our baby just kicked."

The Doctor's face lit up, River took his hand and placed it on her bump.

Suddenly, there was another kick.

"What a wonderful surprise to finish off a wonderful day." River smiled.

"Exactly." The Doctor stood up and helped her up.

"Now, bed. I need my beauty sleep." Said River.

The Doctor picked her up bridal style, causing her to shriek. "If you think that there's going to be any funny business you're wrong. I'm dead on my feet!"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

A couple of months later…

"Mummy! Wake up!" Oscar landed on the bed next to his mother and patted her shoulder.

River shifted. "Good morning to you too." She mumbled.

"Oscar, I told you not to disturb your mum!" The Doctor sighed, making his way into the room after his son.

"It's okay, I'm awake now." River replied.

"I want to see if you're having a brother or sister! Is it time yet?" Oscar asked.

"Not yet, sweetheart." His mum responded. "Sweetie?" She said to her husband's retreating back.

"Hmm?" He asked, turning to her.

"Come here." River said. "Haven't you forgotten something?"

He made his way towards her and kissed her gently, much to Oscar's disgust.

"Eww!" The little boy complained, covering his eyes.

"You can look now." The Doctor chuckled, straightening up.

"If you're making a cuppa, I'll have one." River said to her husband, and turned to Oscar. "D'you want anything, Oscar?"

He shook his head and made his way out of the room.

"Didn't we raise him to have good manners?" The Doctor chuckled.

A while later...

River made her way into the kitchen. Aurora was sat at the table, colouring in a picture of Cosmic that the Tardis had drawn for her. There was a plate of half-eaten toast to her left, she wasn't fond of the crusts.

"Hey sweetheart." Said the elder, sitting down next to Aurora and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Are you okay?"

Aurora hugged her Mum. "Yes thank you, Mummy."

"That's great, I like your picture. I'll stick it on the fridge when you're done, if you like?"

"Yes please, Mummy."

River got up and ruffled her daughter's curls, so like her own, fondly. Her daughter was the spit of her, both in personality and looks.

Aurora was always up for an adventure, but she liked her downtime too. She was never happier when visiting a new planet, or quietly reading or colouring.

"I love you, Aurora." River said.

Aurora turned to her mum. "I love you too."

At this, River felt her baby kick. "I think that the baby's jealous" She chuckled, rubbing her bump.

"Don't be jealous, little one." Aurora said to her unborn sibling. "I love you too."

River's hearts swelled with love. Aurora was always talking about "when the baby's born" and was possibly more excited for their arrival than River was.

"What would you like the baby to be, a boy or girl?" River asked, putting some bread in the toaster.

"I'd like a little sister, I know that Oscar wants a brother." Said the little girl. "I don't mind either way."

"That is a ditto." Her mum smiled.

After River had had her scan, they were picking Amy and Rory up and the family were going to a massive mother and baby store on River's favourite planet for shopping to look for everything for the new arrival-and River needed some new clothes and things. She was looking forward to seeing her parents, they'd been busy with work during the last few weeks.

"Hello, you two." The Doctor strolled into the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Aurora got up and gave her dad a hug.

"Hey sweetheart." He smiled. "Have you eaten your crusts yet?"

"No, she hasn't. Don't go on about it, I don't eat my crusts and I'm very old." River winked, taking a bite of her toast.

"Yep, you are very old!" Aurora laughed.

"Oi, less of the old, cheeky!"

A while later...

"I'm bored." Oscar announced.

They were all in the waitingroom of Bonata hospital, waiting for Lucy to call River in. There was a new tannoy system, and Aurora jumped every time there was a new announcement.

"Okay, let's play I-spy." Aurora said. "I spy with my little eye... Something beginning with F."

River guessed immediately-there was a little shop with a cut out window opposite them, with an array of fruit and snacks on the sill.

"Er..." Oscar gazed around. "Floor? I can't see anything else."

"Nope. It's staring you right in the face."

River stifled a giggle. Her daughter was very blunt-just like her.

Oscar, on the other hand, was just like his father. Extremely clever in some areas, but in others he hadn't a clue.

"Oh! Fruit!" He realised.

"Yep." His sister said, and jumped as there was another announcement.

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with L." Said Oscar, looking up.

"Hmm..." Aurora said. "I can't see anything close by..."

The little boy chuckled, knowing that he had her beaten.

"Look up." The Doctor prompted, who was also looking on.

"You're not supposed to help!" His wife shoved him in the ribs.

"Mrs River Song, please go to room 8." There was an announcement on the tannoy.

"It was lights, dummy." Oscar teased his sister as they got up.

"Oh." Aurora nodded as they got up.

They all made their way to Lucy's room, River knocked on the door. "Come in!" Called Lucy's voice.

The consultant smiled as she saw the twins. "Oscar, Aurora. Are you looking forward to seeing your little brother or sister again?"

Oscar and Aurora nodded in unison, and sat down on a couple of chairs next to her desk.

River lay down on the couch, and the Doctor sat next to her on a chair and held her hand.

"So River, how have you been?" Lucy asked her.

"Okay thank you. The tiredness has finally faded, thank goodness. I've had some aches and pains, but nothing major. The baby has been making his or her presence known." The other woman smiled.

"Ah, if you could just pull your top up slightly for me then I'll check them over. Any Braxton Hicks?"

"No, not so far. I had lots with Oscar and Aurora."

"Okay." Lucy frowned as she pulled the scanner up next to the couch, angling the screen so they could all see.

"What's Braxton thingies?" Aurora asked.

"Well, when I'm going to have the baby I'll get pains called contractions. Braxton Hicks are like practice ones." River explained.

By now, Lucy was scanning River's tummy. "Come on, little one. Say hello."

"Is everything okay?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, I haven't been in for a week so I'm a bit rusty. Here we are." Said the consultant as the image of the newest Song appeared on the screen.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Oscar asked.

"She is a little girl." Lucy replied. "And she's very healthy, developing nicely. Her hearts aren't pumping as fast as I'd like though, so we'll keep an eye on that."

"Is that going to be a problem when she's born?" River asked, gazing at the image on the screen. The Doctor squeezed her hand gently-he too was worried, but he didn't want to let on.

"She's a timelady, so it should heal on its own. But we'll keep an eye on it, as I said."

"Okay."

A while later...

"A little girl? We're having another granddaughter?" Rory asked.

The Ponds and their daughter were in their living room, the Tardis was parked in the hall.

"Yes." River beamed, giving her dad a hug.

"Is everything okay?" Amy asked, sensing that something was wrong. She put her arm around her daughter.

"Her hearts... They're not beating as fast as they should be."

"That could heal itself though, right? What with her being a timelady." Said Rory as they made their way into the Tardis.

"Yeah, I hope it does." Said his daughter quietly. "I suppose that we'll have to wait and see."

The Doctor made his way up to them. "Ponds!" He greeted his in-laws happily, hugging both of them in turn.

"I hear that we're going to have another granddaughter, congratulations." Said Amy as River stood next to her husband.

"Thank Said the Doctor. River simply nodded and smiled.

The Doctor caught on. "I take it you've heard about..?"

The Ponds nodded.

"Well, I know that everyone at the hospital who's aware will do their absolute best to help." Rory reassured them.

"It's natural to worry, I'm sure that everything will be okay in the end." Amy said, knowing that her husband's words wouldn't have any affect.

"Amy!" Yelled Aurora happily, running into her grandmother's arms

"Hey sweetheart, are you excited to meet your little sister?" Amy asked, placing a kiss on the little girl's forehead.

"Very much so." Said the Doctor as Aurora nodded in agreement.

River chuckled. "I think that she's more excited than us." Said River.

Rory picked his granddaughter up and kissed her cheek. "I'm sure that you are going to make a brilliant big sister, 'Rora. You keep Oscar in check very well."

"That's certainly true!" Amy laughed.

Half an hour later...

"River, are you okay?" the Doctor asked tentatively.

"Not really." The female admitted as she got her coat on.

"Come here." Said her husband.

River stepped into his embrace and nuzzled her face against his shoulder, her own had begun to shake- she was crying.

"Oh, my love. Shh." The Doctor soothed, rubbing her back and pressing his lips to her forehead.

River gazed at him. "What if our baby girl dies? How are we going to cope?"

"We'll find our way, River. We always do."

"I know that I'm overreacting, I know that we have Oscar and Aurora, but I love this baby, too, Doctor. So much." She said, resting her arm protectively on her bump.

His hand joined hers and with the other he wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb. "I know, that is a ditto. If needs be, if she's ill when she's born she'll regenerate."

"What if she regenerates into a teenager?" River chuckled.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, let's focus on the here and now. On step at a time." Said her husband, pleased that she was smiling again- this was the strong, funny, and clever woman he loved- she got scared sometimes, but she'd bounce back with a smile on her face and a cheeky quip.

"Of course, she needs a name." The timelady said as they made their way into the central console room, arm in arm.

Amy, Rory, and the twins were waiting for them, all ready to go.

"Okay?" Amy asked, she'd noticed that River had been crying.

"Yes, we're living for the here and now." River replied, and smiled at the twins. "Ready to go shopping, you two?'

"Yeah! I'm picking the colour of her room." Said Aurora.

"I am!" Protested Oscar.

"I think that we'll be making that decision." The Doctor replied, and opened the Tardis' front door.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Ah, Avicenna. The best place to shop in the galaxy." River announced happily. Every kind of shop you could wish for was there- bakeries, electrical shops, and homeware shops to name but a few. It was literally only a massive shopping centre.

"You and your shops." The Doctor said fondly, kissing her forehead and taking her hand. "Where to first?"

"Well..." She studied the store map. "There's a mother and baby shop on the first floor, I could do with going there."

"Okay." The Doctor replied, and looked at the twins and Amy and Rory. "What d'you lot want to do?"

Oscar had caught sight of a toy shop, selling everything from toy planes to toy cars. "Can we go there?"

"Okay, I'll take you." The child in Rory wanted to accompany his grandson.

"Boring! I'm coming with you." Aurora took her mother's free hand.

"Count me in." Said Amy.

"Right, there's a café somewhere here so we'll meet there in about an hour?" The Doctor suggested.

River looked horrified. "That's not enough time!"

He bopped her on the nose. "If needs be we can come back afterwards."

"Good good. Okay then."

Rory nodded. "That sounds good."

They all went their separate ways.

"Come on!" Aurora let go of Amy's hand and tugged River towards the escalator.

"Careful!" River said. "I could trip and then the baby could get hurt."

The little girl stopped. "Okay."

The Doctor stepped onto the escalator, pointing out various things to Aurora whilst Amy and River stood behind them, chatting away.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Amy rubbed River's arm.

"Yes." Her daughter replied. "I had a chat with the Doctor."

Amy nodded. She knew that the Doctor would be able to calm River down better than her.

"He said that we will find a way to cope, whatever happens."

"That's true. You two have a bond that I've never seen in any other couple, ever." Her mother laughed.

"Probably because I spend half the time threatening to slap him." River chuckled. "In all seriousness, we've been through so much together and we have a family... We're pretty unique, as couples go."

"Er, I'm the girl who waited!" Amy protested.

"I suppose." Her daughter replied as they stepped off the escalator.

"What are you two chatting about?" The Doctor asked.

"Nothing much." River kissed his cheek.

A while later...

"Mummy, look at this!" Aurora ran up to her mum holding a babygrow, curls bouncing around her shoulders.

"Aw, that's lovely." River examined the purple babygrow with "I have the best big sister ever!" on it. She put it into the shopping cart. "I think that we may just have to buy it."

"Er, what about this?" Amy held up a little T-shirt with "I have the coolest grandma ever!" on it.

"I think a better term to describe you is sassy." River replied. "Right, come on. We've already got lots and lots of clothes, time to get a cot." She checked her watch. "Then we'll go and meet Rory and Oscar."

"Boring." The Doctor pouted.

"You are such a child!" Amy scolded her best friend.

River nodded in agreement. "Don't you agree, Aurora?"

The little girl shrugged. "Daddy's silly, he tells funny jokes and plays games with us."

"See! At least my daughter loves me!" The Doctor said, picking Aurora up.

"I do." She said, snuggling into her father.

"We're never going to win this, are we?" Amy asked River.

"No, we are not."

A while later...

"Right, I will take these back to the Tardis and I will meet you three at the cafe in a bit." The Doctor said, his arms full of baby things. They had finished shopping by now, there were only a few more things that River wanted to get-she and the Doctor were planning to come back on their own in a few weeks.

"Okay." River wasn't quite sure whether she trusted him or not.

Amy glared at the Doctor. "Do not drop anything."

"Yes, Pond." He replied, gave River a kiss o the cheek, and went off.

Aurora frowned at her father's retreating back. "He's going to break something, isn't he?"

"Let's hope not." Her mum said, wincing as the Doctor narrowly missed crashing into someone.

"Rory will be wondering where we are, come on." Amy began to walk towards the escalator.

Aurora and River followed.

"Mummy?" Aurora asked.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Is the baby going to be all right?"

"I hope so, Aurora." Her mother smiled.

Amy watched the conversation between her daughter and granddaughter with a smile on her face-they were so alike.

Aurora hugged River. "Okay."

River ruffled her daughter's hair. "There's no need for you to worry, Aurora. I promise."

The little girl nodded. "If you say so."

"I do say so." The elder replied as they stepped off the escalator, followed by Amy.

"It'll all be okay in the end, don't you worry." Amy chipped in.

"Exactly." River nodded to her mum. "Right, let's find this cafe."

The three eventually found the cafe, where they saw Rory and Oscar sitting at a table. Oscar was playing with a red car.

"You do spoil him!" Amy made her way towards her husband and grandson.

"Er, yes Amy." Rory replied as Amy sat down next to him.

"I don't mind. The Doctor is putting everything that we bought back in the Tardis. Hopefully he won't break anything." Said River, sitting next to her mother. Aurora sat at the end of the table and took the red car from her brother, and pushed it towards him, then he pushed it back.

"This is the Doctor we're talking about." Rory pointed out.

"Yes, but he knows what will happen if he drops anything." River said.

"A mighty telling off from you, possibly followed by a slap?" Her mother suggested.

"Exactly."

At that moment, the Doctor skidded into the cafe. "Sorry. I couldn't quite work out where you were. So, are we going to order anything? I didn't drop anything, by the way!"

River breathed a sigh of relief. "Good good."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

A couple of weeks later...

The twins were at school, it was a Thursday afternoon. River was sat on the bed in her and the Doctor's room, writing.

Her blue diary was now full, she'd fallen into the habit of writing about family life so she had decided to carry it on. Her new diary was a brilliant gold.

Her husband was in the central console room, setting the coordinates ready to pick the twins up later in the day.

River was almost 7 months along, it wasn't that long until the youngest Song was to be born. However, she still didn't have a name.

As she finished writing her diary entry, the Doctor entered the room. "That's that done." He said, sitting down next to her.

"Same here." River closed her diary. "So?" She looked at the expression on her husband's face-he wanted to say something.

"So... I've thought of a name for our baby girl." He took her hands in his.

"Okay, I hope that it's nothing silly." She warned.

"No, it's not. Arabella." He said, searching her face for a reaction.

"Okay." River mulled the name over in her head. "Arabella Song-I like it." She smiled.

"Yeah?" The Doctor's face lit up.

"Mm-hm, it fits. I think that Emily would be nice for a middle name." His wife replied.

"Arabella Emily Song." He smiled, taking her hand. "Our baby girl."

"Exactly." She replied, kissing him.

The Doctor held her close. "Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, after the other day..."

River gazed at her husband. "I told you, I'm living for the here and now. We are. We don't need to worry about her-Arabella, just yet. She's safe for now."

He nodded and placed his free hand on her bump. "I wonder what she'll be like?"

"I think that she'll be the best of friends with Aurora... I wonder if she'll get on with Oscar?" Said River, placing a hand over his and snuggling into him.

"Aurora does, most of the time so I imagine that our youngest will do as well." The Doctor said, kissing her cheek. "Guess what?"

"What?" She asked.

"I love you, very much." He said. "You know that, don't you?"

"Of course I do, Sweetie. I love you too." River responded.

The Doctor moved away from her and stood up, holding his hands out for her to take. "Come on."

"What have you done?" She asked suspiciously, letting him help her up. "Have you broken anything?"

"Of course not, my love." He led her out of their room and into the room next to theirs on the left.

"I don't know whether to believe you or not." River replied. "Oi!" She growled in protest as he lightly tapped her behind.

"I haven't, I promise."

With their arguing, River hadn't had a chance to take the room in. She gasped when she did, looking around in wonderment.

The room, intended for their youngest daughter when she was old enough, had been painted a blush pink. The carpet, thick underneath her bare feet-she was wearing a dress, was an off white.

There was a white cot, with a pink canopy, along with a wardrobe and changing table.

"It's beautiful, oh my love..." River turned towards her husband, tears in her eyes. "I love it."

"I thought that you would. Look up." He instructed.

The ceiling was pink, with white stars, which were glowing very slightly.

"Doctor... I can't describe how beautiful it is." She said, looping her arms around his neck and gazing at him.

"Well, the Tardis helped a little. Thank you, my love." He smiled, and kissed her.

The Tardis hummed, interrupting them.

River pulled away from her husband. "I think that's our cue to go and pick the twins up, I'll fly us."

"Yes River." He laughed, and together hand in hand, they made their way to the central console room.

A few hours later...

The Doctor made his way into the kitchen, where River was helping Oscar with his homework. Aurora, having finished hers, was in the family room, watching her favourite cartoon.

"What homework are you doing?" He asked, helping himself to a cup of tea and a jammy dodger.

River frowned at her husband and shushed him. "Maths-don't worry, our son is doing perfectly well on his own."

"Okay, okay. I didn't say anything!" He protested.

She rolled her eyes. "I know you, husband."

The Doctor retreated into the family room. Aurora was sat on the sofa, one of her favourite teddy bears under her arm and her attention fixed on the TV-she was watching Peppa Pig.

"Hello." The Doctor set his drink down on the coffee table and sat down next to his daughter.

Aurora clambered onto her dad's lap and cuddled him, not taking her eyes off the TV.

Her father kissed the top of her head. "Did you have a good day at school?"

"Mm-hm, I didn't get much homework. Oscar did though!"

He laughed. "You're very happy about that, aren't you?"

"Yep!" His daughter replied.

A while later...

River made her way into the family room, and smiled at the sight of Aurora and the Doctor on the sofa. The little girl was cuddled up to her dad, they were watching the TV together.

Oscar was sat on the floor, not really paying any attention to the TV, instead playing with the toy car that Rory had bought him.

River sat down next to her husband. He wrapped his free arm around her waist, she smiled and snuggled into him.

"I love you." The Doctor whispered into his wife's ear.

"I love you too, Sweetie."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

One month later...

It was August, the twins had started their summer holidays a few weeks ago.

River, now 8 months pregnant, was tired, grumpy, and achy. She spent most of the day in bed, only getting up to eat.

The Doctor's wife was dozing when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in." She murmured.

Her husband made his way into the room with a cup of tea. "I thought that you might like this." he said, setting the cuppa on her bedside table and turning to leave.

"Hey..." River caught his hand. "Stay, please."

The Doctor sat on his side of the bed and River sat up gingerly, wincing as her back cramped. Her husband pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back gently.

Aurora and Oscar were at their grandparent's, Amy and Rory were taking them to an indoor soft play centre.

River closed her eyes and relaxed into her husband's embrace. "I love you." She informed him.

"I love you too, River." He replied, kissing her forehead.

She rubbed her bump. "I wish that Arabella would be born soon... Saying that though, I'll be just as tired with a newborn, you too."

"At least you won't be in pain." The Doctor pointed out.

"It's not that bad, Sweetie. I promise. I was going to have swim in the pool, I think that it might help." His wife said.

"Okay, I'll join you if that's okay?" He asked.

"Of course it is, Sweetie."

A while later...

River sighed in contentment as she stepped into the warm water of the swimming pool. The pain in her muscles went away and she relaxed completely. She was holding the Doctor's hands, letting him guide her.

"Can I let you go now?" The Doctor asked his wife.

"Okay." River let go of her husband's hands, waded deeper into the pool, and swam off.

He caught up with her, and the couple swam side by side together in silence.

River came to a stop in the middle of the pool, and winced as a pain shot down her back.

"Are you alright?" The Doctor noticed the discomfort on his wife's face.

"Yeah, it's probably Braxton Hicks." She replied, and swam off again.

He watched her for a few moments- she moved effortlessly through the water- even at 8 months pregnant, she made it look easy.

Most nights after the twins had gone to bed, River would go for a swim. It relaxed her, both in body and mind. He'd usually end up there too, they'd play chase in the water.

The problem with Arabella's hearts had healed, the Doctor had placed his hands on River's bump and given their unborn child some of his regeneration energy.

River noticed the Doctor looking at her and stopped swimming, narrowing her eyes at him. "What?"

"You're beautiful and I love you very much." He said simply, swimming over to her.

"I love you too, you soppy idiot." She chuckled, kissing him. "I feel a lot better, by the way. I think that the Tardis has put something in the water."

"She probably has- she does spoil you." Said the Doctor.

River nodded. "That she does." She answered, and winced as another pain shot down her back, a little stronger than the last one.

"River?" The Doctor questioned.

"I had another pain..." She trailed off, her eyes widening in fear. "I can't be going into labour, it's too early."

"Hey." Her husband placed his hands on her shoulders and met her gaze. "Don't worry just yet- let's get you out of the water and dried off, then we'll go to Bonata and get you checked out, okay?"

"Okay." The female nodded. "I think that you'd better get changed though- you'll look a bit strange accompanying me into hospital wearing just swimming trunks."

One hour later...

By now, the Doctor and his wife had got changed and the Tardis had just landed on Bonata. River, always thinking ahead, had packed her hospital bag a couple of days prior- it was a job that needed doing, after all.

"Ready?" The Doctor asked River. They were sat on the chairs in the central console room.

"Yep."

The Doctor picked up the hospital bag, slung it over his shoulder, and helped River up.

"Have you told Amy and Rory what's happening?" River asked as they slowly made their way to the Tardis front doors.

"Yeah, they said that they'll look after the twins for as long as necessary- Oscar and Aurora don't know what's happening, though."

"Okay." His wife replied, wincing as another contraction shot down her back- they were becoming closer and closer together now.

The Doctor pressed his lips to River's forehead. "It's all right, my love. Breathe through it."

River did so. "Right, I'm ready to move again now."

The Tardis, who was parked just outside Bonata hospital, opened her front doors in order to let the couple out.

"Thank you, Sexy." Said the Doctor. The ship hummed in response.

They made their way out of the Tardis and into the hospital, and a nurse made her way up to them. "What can we do for you?"

"Well, my wife, I think she's in labour." The Doctor explained.

"Never mind think, I am." River growled at him,

"Right, Mrs..?" The nurse asked River. "My name is Emma."

"You can call me River, my husband is the Doctor." The other woman replied.

Realization dawned across Emma's face. "Okay." She said as another nurse wheeled a chair up to them and helped River into it.

A while later…

They were now in a side room, River was dozing on the bed and the Doctor was sat on a chair next to her, holding her hand.

River had been given some pain relief, her waters hadn't broken yet so it would be a while until Arabella put in an appearance. Despite how close together River's contractions were, things had slowed down somewhat. River had been fitted with a fetal heart monitor, which bleeped on a screen next to the bed.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." The Doctor called.

River's eyes fluttered open and she was relieved to see Lucy.

"Hello." The consultant smiled at the couple.

"Lucy, hi." The other woman sat up, with the Doctor's help.

"Seeing as things have slowed down somewhat, and your waters haven't broken yet, we might have to induce you." Lucy explained. "It's better for your baby, just in case she gets into any distress."

"Okay." River nodded. "Let's do it, if it's better for Arabella then I'm all for it."

"Right, I'll get that sorted then-I'll be back in a few minutes." Said Lucy, and left the room.

"This is where the fun starts." Chuckled the Doctor.

River smiled. "If I crush your hand then I apologise in advance." She said, and kissed him.

A while later….

"Here she is, River, Doctor." Lucy handed a small bundle, wrapped in a pink towel, to River. "Your youngest daughter."

"Hello, little one." River cradled her newborn baby in her arms. "I'm your Mummy."

"She's beautiful, just like you." The Doctor said, gazing at the tiny life in his wife's arms.

"She is." His wife agreed. "She's got your nose."

"My nose isn't that pointy!"

"Whatever, Sweetie." River chuckled.

"I'm proud of you, you know that?" Said the Doctor, kissing his wife's cheek. "You just delivered a baby, you went through all that pain…"

"Thank you, my love. I couldn't have done it without you by my side." Replied the female, rocking Arabella gently. "She's so tiny."

"She is, but she's strong like her mum. May I hold her?" He asked.

"Of course." River handed their daughter to him.

"Hello, Arabella Emily Song. I'm your Daddy, it's lovely to meet you." The Doctor cooed to the baby in his arms.

Little Arabella had tiny curls on her head just like River, but they were brunette, not blonde. She had the Doctor's nose and River's face, and blue-green eyes.

River reached out to her daughter, and Arabella wrapped her tiny hand around her mum's pinky finger.

Until now, River hadn't cried, but she felt tears prickle at her eyes.

"Hey, what's up?" Her husband asked.

"Nothing, I'm just happy. I was so worried for her, you know? That she wouldn't survive, and now she's here and healthy…" River sniffled, tears dribbling down her cheeks.

"Shh." The Doctor soothed, kissing River's forehead gently. He placed Arabella back in her arms. "Our daughter is fine, my love."

His wife gazed down at her daughter. "Mummy's being silly, isn't she Bella?"

Arabella babbled at her mum, her eyes meeting River's own for a second.

"She says that you're being very silly." The Doctor laughed.

"Honestly, you're not even an hour old and you're already being cheeky!" River laughed. "Have you let my parents know that they now have a second granddaughter?"

"Alright." His wife knew that they were being slightly selfish- but she wanted to bask in the happiness of new life without interruptions for just a little bit longer.

A while later...

"Mummy, daddy!" Oscar smiled when he saw his mum. He ran up to the bed and gazed at the baby in River's arms.

"Hey son." The Doctor beamed, lifting his son into his lap. "That's your little sister, Arabella."

"She's tiny." Said Oscar as Aurora, Amy, and Rory made their way into the room.

"That's because she was only born a few hours ago." Rory explained, gazing at his youngest granddaughter with a smile on his face.

"Hello, you lot. Did the Tardis pick you up by any chance?" River greeted her parents and children.

"Yes, she materialized in the living room!" Aurora told her mum.

"Thankfully she didn't break anything, unlike someone when he navigates it..." Amy raised her eyebrows at the Doctor.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be offering your congratulations?" Her best friend prompted, standing up.

"Of course I am, come here." Amy hugged him. "Congratulations." She said, and turned to River. "Congratulations, may I hold her?" She asked with a smile.

"Thank you, of course." River beamed, handing Bella to Amy.

"She's beautiful, congratulations to you both." Said Rory, standing next to Amy and cooing over Arabella.

"Thank you." Replied the Doctor with a smile.

Oscar and Aurora were sat on the bed next to River, Aurora cuddled into her mum. "I love you, Mummy."

"I love you too sweetheart." Her mum replied, kissing the top of her head.

"She's got your eyes." Amy said to her daughter, handing Arabella back to her.

"Yeah, the Doctor said that." River answered, rocking her youngest gently.

Unlike human babies, whose eyes were blue when they were born, timelord babies were born with the eyes they would have for their whole lives. Arabella's eyes were green, just like River's.

Arabella began to cry, her mum snuggled her against her shoulder gently. "It's okay, little one."

"Can I hold her?" Aurora asked.

"Of course you can." Her mum replied, placing Arabella in her eldest daughter's arms.

"Hello, Bella. I'm your sister." The little girl cooed, smiling at her baby sister. Arabella gazed up at her sister, her eyes wide.

"And I'm your brother." Oscar said. "We love you very much."

"We do." His twin sister agreed.

River's hearts swelled with love for her children- they were so precious.

"They're adorable." The Doctor observed, smiling at the sight.

"That they are." River nodded.

A while later...

River and Arabella had now been discharged from hospital, and the family were back on the Tardis.

The twins were in bed, River was heading that way herself.

She made her way into her and her husband's room, Arabella in her arms. She'd just fed her, and was about to put her to bed.

"Night night, sweetheart." She murmured, laying her baby girl down in her cot.

River got into bed, and snuggled into the Doctor.

"Hello." He smiled, holding her close. "It's been quite a day."

"It has." She agreed with a yawn. "I love you."

"I love you too." The Doctor smiled, kissing her.

"We'd better get some sleep." Said River, switching the bedside lamp off. "Arabella will be up again in a few hours."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

A few weeks later...

River was awoken by Cosmic, who was sat by the bed and barking his head off.

"You naughty dog! Shush!" The female scolded, sitting up and glaring at the puppy.

Cosmic quietened, and gazed mournfully at his mistress.

River reached down and lifted the puppy into her arms. "I'm surprised that that you haven't woken Bella up." She glanced at her daughter, who was still sound asleep in her cot.

She petted the puppy. "Are you hungry, hmm? You know that you shouldn't really be in here, you cheeky dog."

Cosmic wagged his tail at her, looking up at River with big brown eyes.

"I take that as a yes then." River chuckled, placing Cosmic back on the floor and getting up. She got her dressing gown on and made her way out of the room, the puppy following closely after her.

She went into the kitchen and fed Cosmic, who gazed at his bowl of food like he hadn't been fed for weeks.

As River was making her way back to her and the Doctor's room, Bella began to cry.

"Hello, sweetheart." River entered the room and lifted the baby into her arms. "Are you hungry, hmm?"

She sat on the bed and began to feed her daughter.

The Doctor stirred beside her.

"Hello, Sweetie." River smiled as her husband rolled over, his eyes fluttering open.

He sat up and kissed her. "Good morning, you two."

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" His wife asked.

"Yes thank you, did you?"

"Yes thanks, Bella only woke up twice in the night." She replied, snuggling her daughter against her shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I would have got up..." The Doctor looked guilty.

River kissed him. "It's okay, Sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too, River." He smiled.

Bella fussed in River's arms.

"Oh, little one, what's the matter? Would you like a cuddle with your daddy?" River cooed, placing the baby in the Doctor's arms.

"Hey, little one." The Doctor smiled, rocking Arabella gently. "Are the twins up yet?"

"No, surprisingly they're still asleep."

"Ah, they're probably making the most of having a lie in before school starts again." He replied. Aurora and Oscar were returning to school the following week.

"Yep." His wife smiled. "My love, I've been thinking."

"Yes?" He asked.

"About our wedding. I'd like to start planning it, if that's possible." River suggested.

The Doctor smiled at her. "Of course it's possible. Which planet?"

"Aeria?" His wife suggested.

Aeria was a planet filled with every type of flower and tree- Acer, tulip, oak, promise, beech- you name it. It was inhabited by an intergalactic breed of Jaguar- they could tall and were every colour of the rainbow.

"Yeah, okay."He replied. "It'd be nice to marry there."

The Doctor had taken River there for a picnic date when she was very young, still at university.

"I met a lovely jaguar... Obviously they're all nice but Selina was in particular. We chatted, and I told her that I was going to marry you one day. She said that she'd marry us if she was still alive." River reflected.

"Well, we'll visit in a few weeks and see about that, shall we?" Her husband said, passing a now sleeping Arabella back to her.

"Yep." She grinned. "I can't wait to marry you, Doctor."

He kissed her. "Mutual, sweetheart."

A few hours later...

"River, Doctor?" Amy called, making her way into the Tardis.

River, who was in the main living room, frowned. "I didn't know that Mum was visiting today."

They were in Leadworth, the Doctor had gotten bored of keeping the Tardis in the time vortex.

Aurora shot a glance at her father, which River clocked. "What's going on?"

"We're going to Granny and Grandpa's house for a sleepover." Said Oscar, who was sitting next to his twin on the sofa.

"Okay." River frowned.

"You weren't supposed to say anything! Honestly, you're rubbish at keeping secrets." The Doctor, who was sat on an armchair, Bella in his arms, covered his face with his free hand and groaned.

His wife laughed. "Says you, Sweetie!"

He frowned at her. "I'm not that bad."

"Hmm." River kissed him, lifted Arabella into her arms, and sat on the sofa next to Aurora.

"I'm sorry for ruining the surprise." The little girl looked rather sad.

"It's okay, sweetheart." Her mum reassured her. "I don't know where your daddy is taking me, so all of the surprise isn't ruined."

"Okay." Aurora looked relieved.

"Have you two packed your bags?" River asked, rocking Arabella.

Aurora and Oscar nodded, their attention on the TV.

"Arabella's going to, if that's okay?" Said the Doctor.

"Yeah, that's fine." His wife smiled. "It's not like my parents are perfect strangers, you know." She chuckled, and got up to go and find her mother.

A while later…

"River, hurry up! Surely it doesn't take that long to get ready!" The Doctor called grumpily down the Tardis corridors. He was pacing around the central console room. By now, they'd dropped the children off at Amy and Rory's, and had landed on Afra, the planet where the Doctor was taking his wife out to dinner.

"Honestly Sweetie, we have a time machine! If we're late we can always go back so we're not late." His wife called back. She was in the Tardis wardrobe, adding the finishing touches to her outfit. "You cannot rush beauty!"

"You'd make a bin bag look good." He replied.

"Hmm." River replied, eventually making her way back to the central console room,

"Wow." The Doctor gasped when he saw his wife. "You look amazing, I was so blind when I was young… You're stunning, my love."

She was wearing the same outfit that she'd worn at the crash of the Byzantium, save for the hallucinogenic lipstick.

She blushed. "Thank you, Sweetie. You don't look too bad yourself."

The Doctor was wearing a suit, complete with a white scarf and black top hat.

"Oh, come off it." He joked. "Thank you River. Ready?"

"Mm-hm."

The couple made their way out of the Tardis, and into the purple fields of Afra.

It had no lifeforms on it, instead it was deserted. The trees were yellow with green leaves, the sky was a dark lilac, a similar colour to the grass.

"Wow…" River gasped. Afra was a planet that she'd never visited.

He took her hand. "Come on, my love."

They walked for a while, and River took her heels off-they kept sinking into the earth.

A few minutes later, they came across a table set for two underneath a large purple and blue tree. On the branches of the tree there were fairy lights, and there was a song playing.

"Did you plan this?" River gasped.

He nodded. "I may have."

"Oh, Sweetie." She smiled as he led her to the table. There were 2 plates with their respective favourite meals on, and a glass of red wine for her and water for the Doctor, who wasn't fond of alcohol.

"Don't worry, the meals haven't been there for long." Her husband reassured her.

River pulled him close to her. "Thank you so much for this. I love you." She murmured, kissing her.

"I love you too." He smiled, hugging her.

She snuggled against him, and the two stood there, nothing else mattered in that moment to them expect for the other.

The Doctor regretfully pulled away from her. "Let's eat, the food will be getting cold."

They ate, chatting and flirting. They loved their children, but it was important to spend time with just the other too.

"I haven't been this relaxed in ages. Thank you for this, I needed it." River said to her husband.

"I know you did, sweetheart." He smiled. "I love the kids and everything, but it's nice to spend some time alone with my wife too."

"I agree- our family is important, but it's important to spend some time just in each other's company."

They finished their meal.

The Doctor stood up and offered her his hand. "Come on."

She allowed him to pull her up.

The Doctor sat down on the grass and pulled River down to his lap, lest her dress got stained.

"This is nice." River said happily as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she snuggled into him.

"It is." He agreed, pressing his lips to her cheek.

She sighed in contentment. Apart from when she was with the rest of the family, her happy place was snuggled up in her beloved's arms.

They gazed up at the star dotted sky. Instead of silver, the stars were blue and purple.

River closed her eyes, committing the moment to memory.

"You know, River," the Doctor said, kissing her cheek again. "I'm so glad that I saved you from your horrible fate in the Library. I know that it was years ago, but every single day I'm thankful that I managed to rewrite time just a little bit, just enough to save you."

She turned to him. "Me too." She called him by his real name. " Thank you for what you did. I love you."

"I love you too. Anything for you, love." He replied, and held her close.

The two gazed up into the night sky, the Doctor holding his wife close. They chatted, and her pointed out the constellations to her-it happened that she knew most of them, but preferred her husband to explain them to her anyway.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

A couple of weeks later...

The Doctor woke up before his wife, and smiled as he saw her asleep.

She was curled up, her arms around herself. She rarely slept like that nowadays-he remembered that she slept like that in Stormcage. It was a way of comforting herself and protecting herself at the same time.

He gently rolled her over, and she snuggled into him in her sleep. He dropped a kiss to her forehead and got up, careful not to wake her.

The Doctor got his dressing gown on and made his way into the central console room.

It was a Saturday morning, the Doctor had been planning a day out for his family for a few days now. Amy and Rory were also staying on the Tardis, he had deemed it a perfect day for a day out.

He was taking them a few months back in time, but not to a town they'd visited before. This was because on Earth it was November, and rather cold. He had decided that they all needed some sunshine, so he was taking them all to a seaside town on the South coast.

He keyed in the coordinates, took the brakes off (for once) and quietly landed the Tardis in a side street in the town they were visiting.

"Good morning, Doctor."

The Doctor turned to see Amy, already dressed. Her arms were folded and she was gazing at him quizzically. "Where are we?"

"Spoilers." Her best friend teased, tapping the side of his nose.

"That's River's expression."

"I know, it's a surprise. Amy Williams, still just as curious as the day I met her." He smiled fondly, pulling her into a hug.

The bond between them was still just as strong as when they met-they loved each other, they knew the other very well.

Amy pulled away from him. "Sure you won't tell me where we're going?"

"No." He bopped her on the nose.

She scowled at him.

"You'll just have to wait and see." The Doctor grinned.

"Pfft." She rolled her eyes.

"Patience, Pond. You're the girl who waited, after all."

"What's all this?" River asked, making her way into the room, Arabella in her arms.

The Doctor's hearts melted at the sight of his wife and child. River's hair was all over the place, her eyes were cloudy with tiredness, and she was still in her pyjamas-to him, she still looked beautiful.

"Hey you." He said, pulling her into his arms and kissing her.

Amy took Arabella from her daughter. "Bella, your daddy is being a very naughty boy. He won't tell me where we are."

"What d'you mean?" River asked, eyebrows raised.

"I'm planning a surprise and Amy wants to know what it is!" The Doctor explained before his mother in law even opened her mouth.

His wife chuckled. "Oh mother, a little patience won't hurt. He won't tell, you know."

"That's right, I won't!"

"Okay, seeing as he won't budge, I am going to have some breakfast. See you later." Said Amy, slipping Arabella into River's arms and making her way into the kitchen.

"I'm surprised she didn't give you a slap, but I suppose that's my job." River commented, rocking Arabella gently.

"Hmm, it is. You're slightly more gentle, believe it or not." He said, placing a kiss on her nose. "How's Arabella this morning?"

"She's okay, I think." River chuckled.

Arabella babbled at her mother, gazing at her.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Smiled the Doctor.

A while later...

"Come on, Aurora!" Oscar whined. He was stood outside his twin sister's bedroom door, waiting for her to pick out a coat to wear.

"You cannot rush clothing choices." She retorted.

"Women, eh? She's as bad as her mother." Said the Doctor, standing next to his son.

"Oi!" River said, making her way down the corridor, pushing Arabella in her buggy. "I heard that." She set the buggy outside and made her way into Aurora's room. "Don't listen to the silly boys, sweetheart."

"Do I look okay?" Aurora asked. She was gazing at herself critically in the mirror.

River took hold of her daughter's shoulders and gently turned her towards her.

The little girl was wearing a pink coat, along with a cornflower blue dress and pink shoes, and wasn't quite sure if she looked okay.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart. I know that you like to look pretty, but don't ever let what people think of you affect your view of yourself. You are beautiful inside and out, don't ever forget that."

"Okay." Her daughter nodded. "I love you mummy."

"I love you too, Aurora." River gave her a quick hug, and together they made their way back to the others.

"Finally!" Said Oscar, making his way down the halls in the direction of the central console room.

"Are you okay, Aurora?" The Doctor asked his daughter.

"Yes thank you." She beamed at her father, and ran off to join her brother.

The Doctor frowned at his wife.

"It's nothing, my love." River reassured him, pushing the buggy down the hall.

"Right, can we go now? I would really love an ice cream, and I'm not very nice when I get extremely hungry." The Doctor asked.

"Okay." His wife chuckled.

A while later...

"I like this." Said River, snuggling into her husband.

The couple were sat together on a picnic blanket on the beach, watching whilst Amy helped Aurora to build a sandcastle.

"Me too, it's been a while since we've had a proper day out."

"Yep, it is." She agreed, smiling as he kissed the side of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Here we are." Rory announced, making his way towards them, holding four ice creams. Oscar was walking beside his grandfather holding a box of ice lollies.

"Finally!" Amy stood up and took an ice cream from her husband.

"Ice lollies for you two." Rory handed the box to the twins. "And ice creams for everyone else."

River took her ice cream from him and checked on Bella, who was dozing in the shade of the parasol attached to her buggy. She took an experimental lick of her ice cream. "It's cold!"

"Well, you didn't expect it to be warm did you?" The Doctor asked with a grin.

"Shut up else I'll shove it up your nose, then we'll see who's complaining." She growled.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 31

A few months later...

"Mummy, mummy! Wake up! It's your wedding day!" Aurora woke her mum up by climbing onto the bed and shaking her mum awake.

River's eyes fluttered open. "Good morning sweetheart, I know it is. Come here." She said, sitting up.

The little girl snuggled into her mum. "I love you, mummy."

"I love you too. Are you looking forward to today?"

"Yeah! I'm looking forward to seeing Martha and Rose."

Martha, Jack, Rose, and even the Doctor's second self was coming to the wedding, along with Clara and Kate.

"Me too." River smiled. She'd met Martha many a time, but Rose only once.

River, along with Amy, Oscar, Bella, Aurora and a few of her friends was staying in a suite of rooms one side of the Tardis, and the Doctor, Rory, and Jack on the other side. All of the guests were on board the ship, it was hard to keep track of them all.

River glanced over to Arabella's cot. The baby girl was still asleep, snoring softly.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Aurora called.

It was Amy. "Hello, you two. I'm going to make you some breakfast, after that Clara is going to help the little ones get ready and then we will help you, River."

"Okay, who's up?"

"Clara, Rose, and myself, according to K9. He's sporting a collar with a bowtie this morning, as is Cosmic." Amy chuckled.

"Where's K9?" Aurora asked.

"He's in the kitchen. Clara and Martha are there, they'll make you something to eat." Replied her granny.

"Okay." Aurora rushed off.

Amy sat on the edge of the bed. "Any nerves?"

River shook her head. "Not really. I trust him, I know he won't jilt me at the altar else you'll be after him."

"Exactly." Her mum smiled.

River gave her mum a hug. "I know that our life hasn't always been easy, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

Amy ruffled River's curls affectionately. "Me too, Melody."

A while later...

River made her way into the kitchen. Clara and Martha were there, sat at the table, chatting away.

"Morning." She greeted the pair, and sat down.

"Hey, how are you? No nerves I hope." Said Martha, taking a bite of her toast.

"If he jilts her then he'll have me to deal with." Clara chipped in.

"No, I'm not nervous. I'm more afraid of him tripping up or something." River said, her eyes fixed on a piece of toast on a plate in the middle of the table. "Is that going spare?"

"I'll make you an omelette, you need something more substantial." Clara decided, getting up.

The two other women looked at each other and shook their heads-The Impossible Girl was bossy, but she meant well.

Cosmic skittered into the room, tail wagging, got into his bed, and started to snore.

"Cosmic! Shut up!" Martha threw a cushion at the wall above the dog. He woke with a grunt.

Clara chuckled. "I love Cavaliers, but the one thing I don't like is their snoring."

"Tell me about it, I remember when River asked me to dogsit. Never again, I didn't get a wink of sleep."

"Yeah but in all fairness, the Tardis did give you an exhaustion cure." River pointed out.

A few hours later...

"Oh my, River! You look absolutely beautiful." Said Amy when she saw her daughter in her wedding dress.

"Thank you." River smiled shyly. "Is the Doctor ready yet?"

"Yeah, Clara's just nipped out to make the final preparations."

Aurora ran into the room, wearing her bridesmaid's dress, followed by Martha, who was carrying Arabella.

"They were in the big living room, I think that they got a bit distracted." She said, handing Bella to Amy. "River, you look fantastic!"

"Thank you." River replied.

Martha got her phone out of her pocket. "Aurora, you stand next to your Mummy. I think that it'd make a nice photo."

The little girl did as she was asked, skipping over to her Mum and taking her hand. "You look beautiful, mummy."

"Thank you, darling." The elder replied, and the two smiled for the camera.

"Lovely." Martha nodded in approval.

"I'd like a copy of that." Said Amy.

At that moment, Clara made her way into the room. "The Doctor is waiting for you, River. Time to go and get married."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

 **Please read the extra note at the bottom. It explains why I'm not publishing stories on this website anymore :)**

River walked down the aisle towards the Doctor, followed by Aurora, who was holding Bella in her arms.

The song that River and the Doctor had picked for River to walk down the aisle to was "Beneath Your Beautiful", it described their relationship perfectly.

The Doctor turned to gaze at his bride to be, and gasped as he caught sight of her. She was a vision of beauty in her wedding gown, with flowers in her hair and silver heels.

 _"I'm gonna climb on top your ivory tower  
I'll hold your hand and then we'll jump right out  
We'll be falling, falling but that's OK  
'Cause I'll be right here  
I just wanna know_

 _Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?_  
 _Would you let me see beneath your perfect?"_

The song came to a close as River came to stand next to her husband to be for the second time, she handed her small spray of flowers to Aurora, who had handed Arabella to her granny. River smiled at Oscar, who was sitting next to Rory. She had considered asking her father to give her away, but had eventually decided against it.

"You look beautiful." The Doctor complimented her.

"Thank you, Sweetie." River murmured.

Everyone sat down and Selina welcomed them to the ceremony.

Eventually, it was time for the vows.

"Melody Pond, do you take the Doctor to be your husband, throughout space and time, throughout the universe?"

"I do." River then looked into her husband's eyes. "My love, I promise to be by your side whatever life throws at us. For richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, in happiness and sadness. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

He smiled back at her. "River Song... Melody Pond. You're the only woman for me, the old ball and chain."

"Oi, I'm not that old!" She tapped him with her free hand, causing a chuckle from their audience and Selina. The couple were held together with their right hands by the bowtie that he'd used when they married for the first time.

"I love you, and I promise to look after you in happiness and sadness, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer. I would love nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you."

They repeated their vows in Gallifreyan, smiling all the while, and exchanged rings. The rings were simple gold bands, with the Doctor's true name on River's band, and River's name on the Doctor's.

"Now, you may kiss the bride." Selina smiled.

The Doctor and his new wife kissed, sealing their vows to the applause of their friends and family, and the disgust of their children.

River broke away from the Doctor and smiled at Selina. "Thank you."

The jaguar smiled at her. "It's an honour."

River and the Doctor made their way back down the aisle, confetti swirled around them, cheers and congratulations filled their ears.

A while later...

By now everyone was back on the Tardis, and most of the adults were gathered in the room that the ship had prepared for the party.

It was large, and there was a buffet on a table in one corner, along with tables and chairs, and a dancefloor with music booming in the other.

River, the Doctor, Amy, Rory, Jack, Clara, and Kate were sat at the head table. Bella, Aurora, and Oscar were at another table along with Martha and Mickey.

"It's nearly time for your first dance, isn't it?" Clara said to the Doctor and River.

"Yes, it is." River took a sip of white wine. "When the Tardis decides to play it."

The Doctor took her hand. "I'm not fussed when, really."

"What song have you picked?" Rory asked.

His daughter chuckled and tapped her nose with her free hand. "Spoilers."

A few minutes later, the song that the Doctor and his wife had picked for their first dance began to play-they'd agreed on "Thinking Out Loud."

"May I have this dance, Mrs Song?" The Doctor asked River, standing up and offering her his hand.

"Of course you can, Mr Song." She beamed, taking it.

Hand in hand, the newlyweds made their way to the floor and began to dance.

There was a hush amongst the audience as they watched the Oncoming Storm dance with his wife-they were the stuff of fairy tales, a fairy tale that was no longer twisted-their story was far from over, they were about to start a new chapter.

The End

 **A note to all my long-term readers...**

 **I've moved on from this website to archive of our own, and I'm currently writing another Yowzah fic on there, called "All That Matters", and my** **name on A03 is amessoffand0ms.**

 **If you've followed my writing since "Who Is She?-The Sequel" then I thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading my stories over the past 3 and a half years. I'm sad to leave this website, but my aim in the future is to be a scriptwriter for TV so I want to get my work on as many websites as possible. It's been a journey and a learning curve, but as the 11th Doctor said;**

 **"We're all stories in the end, let's make it's a good one."**

 **I can't really express how many of the people whom I met through and because of this website mean to me, but I'd like to say a special thank you to Gee, Beth, Eden, and Emily-some lovely ladies whom I met through the New Tricks fandom. Your support (and criticism) of my fics helped me to become a better writer.**

 **And finally, to any fanfiction writer who's lacking in confidence-you'll find your genre. Whether it's fluffy oneshots or mystery stories, you'll find your specialty, I can promise you that. I've got my own original idea for a sitcom- I just haven't had the time. And I still need to learn to write a script properly!**

 **Oh gosh, I've got tears in my eyes writing this. I'd better wrap it up before the keyboard gets wet!**

 **Oh yeah, and the lyrics in this chapter aren't mine-my bread and butter is stories, not songs :)  
**

 **Lots of love and hugs,**

 **Laura xxx**


End file.
